


【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You

by dino0094



Category: Off Your Hand, その手をどけろ, 非常感應
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 49,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino0094/pseuds/dino0094
Summary: Warning: 性轉、私設如山、OOC、Sex





	1. Chapter 1

「龍樹！把我的肉丸子還來啦〜！」「搶不到就別在那亂吼。」  
龍樹淡淡的回了一句，並一口把肉丸子咬下。

「啊~~~ !!!!!!可惡!!!!!!!」虎太郎憤怒的撲了過去，龍樹輕鬆的抓住虎太郎的手，「小毛頭。」「可惡~~~~~~！ 」掙脫龍樹的手後，虎太郎開始捶起他的胸，「混蛋~~~~ !!!!」那是我最喜歡的肉丸子耶~~！

龍樹兩手抓住虎太郎，住止了他的猛烈攻擊。“放開我啦〜!!”龍樹的力氣似乎弄痛了他。  
“走了。”在放開虎太郎後，龍樹走出去騎上了他的機車。  
“啊，等等我！”虎太郎跟著坐上了上去。現在龍樹都會載虎太郎一起上學，兩人已經高二了，也有所改變。不過虎太郎還是老樣子，既很好騙又是個迷糊蛋。

在到了了教室後，佑人走過來向兩人打招呼：「嗨！」便一把抱住虎太郎：「啊啊〜我的虎太郎今天依然這麼可愛....」  
「可愛你個頭!!!!」虎太郎一腳踢飛佑人。“哈哈〜佑人〜別這麼故意嘛〜明明知道虎太郎最討厭人家說他可愛〜你還故意欺負他〜”同學們在一旁附和著。  
“啊哈哈~~！你們也知道嘛〜逗虎太郎最好玩啦〜！“佑人還是不知死活的說。  
”佑人..... !!!!!“虎太郎準備撲上去.....但就在這時.. ..   
“你們還是這麼有活力啊！”一個聲音自後方傳出。

這....這個聲音是.........

「有......有動學長!!! ???」大家都吃了一驚，竟然是有動！  
「嗨！」有動淘氣的笑了笑。“有動學長〜!!!我好想你喔！”虎太郎抱住他。  
“呵呵〜”摸了摸虎太郎的頭。「龍樹，」有動回頭看了看了龍樹。「......」「你看起來很好呢。」「...........」

「.........」佑人打量著有動....「唉...還是看不到他的氣......」心理沮喪的想。  
「呵呵.....漆山。」有動知道他在想什麼，便回頭望著他。「哇.. !!!」佑人嚇到。有動的出現，全班都高興無比。

歡樂的氣息就這麼持續到放學。

「虎太郎，放學跟我來一下。」有動對著虎太郎說。「噢....好。」........？

放學之後

「虎太郎，走囉！」佑人站在教室門口說著。「啊......，你們先走吧，我等一下要去找有動學長......」「有動？怎麼了，他找你的嗎？」「嗯。」說完虎太郎並離開教室，前往與有動約好的地點。

「有動老師？」來到了頂樓。「嗨，虎太郎。你來啦。」「嗯....」  
.........兩人沉默了一會。有動則是一直看著外面的風景。  
“虎太郎....你跟龍樹處的不錯吧？”有動忽然開口。“啊..？嗯...還不錯啦。”有動學長怎麼忽然問這個..... 。？

「嗯。那......你想不想......再接近他一點？」「什麼？」  
「龍樹他....還是有些事不願意說出來而自己承擔。」「龍樹.....？」「而且你們還是有距離。」「我們本來就不大好....」「不，我指的不是這方面。」「？」「總之，你想不想再靠近他一點？」「靠近他.......想是想，我很想知道他在想什麼。只不過....說要靠近他也很難吧。」「這我知道。我另有方法，虎太郎。」「......？」「而且這個方法.....只有你才辦的到。」........

走到了校門口.......「龍樹？」龍樹竟在門口騎著機車等著虎太郎。「....上車吧。」「啊....這個....」龍樹把安全帽扔給了他。  
「....謝謝....」虎太郎害羞的說。

.......靠近龍樹.............

.......................到底要怎麼靠近？

剛才有動學長只是叫我把手給他........他摸了之後就放開了......

有動學長說的方法.....到底是什麼？......只有我能用的方法........

 

後記：

這是我第一次貼出來的文章，所以必然會非常笨拙= =抱歉了！

還請各位多支持!我會努力的>"<!!

我想看過"非常感應"的人應該很少吧，這是我數一數二喜歡的漫畫，所以忍不住打了同人文。所以各位應該會看不懂........抱歉了!

這漫畫非常的冷門，所以我還蠻失落的呢!

有機會各位一定要去看看喔!強力推薦!


	2. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-2

回到家後，虎太郎在房裡持續思考著有動說的話.....

「喂，吃飯了。」房門外傳出龍樹的聲音。「啊，好!我等等就下去!」

.......「他是怎麼了.....平常都會催著說什麼時候吃飯...」龍樹暗自想著，「.....發生了什麼事嗎...」

這時虎太郎打開房門，「喔!!」被站在房門前的龍樹撞個正著。「龍樹?!你怎麼還站在這裡啊....」「沒事。」說完轉身下樓。  
「.....他還是很奇怪.....」虎太郎心想。

吃飯時，虎太郎還是一直想著有動的話.....不禁時常看著龍樹.....

「........」注意到虎太郎的視線，龍樹也回望著他。  
「啊...!!這個.....」被發現到自己行為的虎太郎不好意思的想解釋.....「.....」什麼話也沒說的龍樹繼續低頭吃著他的飯。

「.......」兩人之間本來就沒什麼話說，經過剛才這一段，顯的更尷尬了一些。  
「痾......那個...」虎太郎開口，想藉由說話來打破沉默的氣息。「我覺得你做的菜.....嗯....愈來愈好吃了。」笨拙的誇讚了一番。  
「...........是你做的太難吃了。」冷冷的回絕了他的讚美。  
「你.......!!!!!」可惡啊~~~~這個死傢伙..........哼!!!以後絕對不再誇他了!!!!

吃完飯後的半小時，龍樹出了門去買東西，虎太郎也拿了衣服準備去洗澡。

「啦~~~~哈~~.....果然泡澡最舒服!」泡著舒服的澡，虎太郎享受的說。

咚咚!!!!!

這時心臟忽然產生大聲心跳

「嗚........!!!」

咚咚!!!!心跳持續不斷。

「這.......?!」

虎太郎感到難受.......身體好炎熱........怎麼會這樣?!

隨著身體的異狀愈來愈嚴重，虎太郎也愈來愈難受..........

好痛苦.............誰來救救我.........

 

龍樹!!!!!

 

後記：

哈哈= =這篇特別短，總要賣個關子的嘛!(歐)


	3. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-3

龍樹!!!!!

「!!」龍樹感應到虎太郎的聲音，「......虎太郎?!」發覺虎太郎可能有危險，龍樹飛也似的奔向家的方向。

「嗚.......嗚......啊......」虎太郎痛苦地呻吟著........

身體......好炎熱...........!!!!!

「虎太郎!!!!!」龍樹趕到了浴室前面，「你怎麼了嗎?!」  
「啊....龍樹....」身體好像已經恢復了........  
「嗯...我沒....」瞄到浴室內的鏡子.......虎太郎不禁大叫.......────  
「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!!!!!!!!!!!!」

「虎太郎??!!!」龍樹準備衝進去。「不要進來!!!!!!!」「!!」  
「別進來......龍樹.....」「........?虎太郎....你的聲音....」這是他的聲音嗎?  
「!!!」發覺到自己連聲音都變了的虎太郎相當震驚。  
「你.....」「我真的沒事!!!!你可以先走嗎?我要出去了.....」「........」龍樹帶著懷疑的心態離開了浴室門前。

........「.....怎麼辦.......」看著鏡中的自己.......虎太郎不知如何是好.......  
頭髮長及腰部，女性特徵毫無一缺.......他已經變成了不折不扣的女生.........原本就很可愛的虎太郎，變成女生之後感覺變的更加美麗動人。

「嗚.....到底是怎麼回事???!!!!」啊...難不成是有動?!!............這下可好.....我要怎麼見人啊.......該怎麼辦!!??  
  
五分鐘後，虎太郎偷偷摸摸的走出浴室，往房間前進，生怕被龍樹發現。安全進入房間後，他才鬆了一口氣.........  
  
這時龍樹從樓下走了上來，到浴室一看究竟。觀看著過去所發生的事.......  
好在虎太郎的變化都是在浴缸內，身體都被水所擋住，起來後又用浴巾包住身體(包括頭髮)，一切都沒被龍樹給看穿。

「......」看來真的沒發生什麼事。不過剛才感應到的又是什麼....還有他為什麼大叫.........龍樹還是有所疑惑，便來到虎太郎的房門前。

「虎太郎，你真的沒發生什麼事嗎?」「啊....嗯，我沒事。」特地用棉被烏住所發出的聲音，為的是不被龍樹發現自己的聲音已變成女生。  
「........」龍樹轉身離去。  
「呼......」再度鬆了一口氣....。  
「不過怎麼辦呢........明天要怎麼去學校........」虎太郎擔心著。

到了隔天早上........

「喂，你不出門嗎?」到了上學的時間，卻未看到虎太郎身影的龍樹前來詢問。「啊.....我.....我身體不舒服.....你可以幫我請假嗎...?」「.....假單。」虎太郎聽了之後馬上拿了假單遞出房門。  
「謝謝....」在龍樹接過後，虎太郎隔著房門說。而龍樹也懶的在問什麼，便轉身離去。  
  
「他果然沒來.....」有動看著虎太郎的空位邊想著。下一秒，他轉身走出教室。「啊!有動學長，我們還沒說完....」「抱歉，下次囉?」「.........」看著有動離去的身影，佑人懷疑的想......  
「龍樹，」走向龍樹。「虎太郎他怎麼沒來?」「.....他說他不舒服。」「是嗎.......」

怎麼覺得怪怪的......有動看起來也很奇怪.....

「龍樹，你有空注意一下有動，我覺得他跟虎太郎一定有什麼事瞞著我們。」「...........」虎太郎跟有動?...........  
  
到了虎太郎的房間下面，有動大聲喊著他，「虎太郎!」  
「!!!!!」聽到了有動的聲音，虎太郎馬上打開窗戶，「有動學長!!你是不是.....「有什麼話我們進去再說吧?」

進入客廳後，虎太郎激動的問著：「有動學長!!!我會變成這樣是不是你弄的!?」  
「虎太郎，你變成女生後果然很可愛。」「什麼.......是你弄的對不對?!」「嗯。」「為什麼?!」  
「.......我想....接近龍樹的方法只有這個。」  
「可是我....!「我知道這樣做對你很抱歉，虎太郎。但是只有這樣才行打開龍樹的心扇。」「.....也不必為了這個而把我....」

「......你不防試試看....這樣你一定會得到前所未有的東西。聽著....你如果想繼續維持女生的型態，一天至少要跟龍樹做親密接觸一次。接吻的效果是最佳的....「我才不可能跟他接吻!!!!」虎太郎激動的說。

「.....但是沒有照這樣做而維持三天，你就可以變回原狀。」「呼....那真是太好了....我還以為我已經變不回來了....」

「.....我相信你會慢慢接受的，虎太郎。」有動認真的說。

「.......」「還有....虎太郎...我必須告訴你一些你所忘記的事.....」「...??」...............

 

後記：

虎太郎即將知道他所忘記的過去。

不過我並不會把他忘記的事情打出來= =

所以看不懂的人還是會看不懂......Orz

不好意思了!因為真的太多了= =.......


	4. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-4

「什麼!!??會有這種事.....!!!」在聽完有動說的話之後，虎太郎不禁驚呼......  
「這是事實....你必須要接受。」虎太郎已經知道他以前所遺忘的事.....龍樹看的到過去的能力...還有自己以前擁有的力量。(佑人的力量他還不曉得)

「......這樣子....那我是女生的事不就一定會被龍樹發現了!?」「嗯。」「我...我不想要這麼快被他發現......」「.......」  
「有動學長....你有沒有辦法讓龍樹看不到過去?」「我是沒辦法....不過有些人可以。」「誰???」「....我一個朋友。還有....甲足一馬。」  
「一馬....?!」「他跟龍樹一樣，可以看的見過去。」「為什麼....?」「龍樹的力量是你給他的，而甲足是因為碰觸到龍樹而也有了相同的力量。」「這樣啊...」

「那我去找一馬幫忙吧!他應該已經離開少年監獄了吧?」「對是對....不過我不知道他在哪一間學校唸書。」「......那怎麼辦呢......」「我的朋友應該知道他在哪。我會去幫你問問。」「真的嗎?!謝謝你!有動學長!」  
  
在得知一馬唸的學校後，虎太郎馬上來到了這個地方。「說要去找一馬...但是...要從何找起啊....」這學校好大喔.......  
「一馬他現在應該在上課吧?看來要等到放學了......」  
  
放學後。「哇~你看你看!那個女生好可愛喔~~」「真的耶!應該是從外地來的吧?」「哇~那個女生有夠水!!我們去把她吧?」「好啊~~!哈哈~」一看到虎太郎，每人都不禁讚嘆。  
「嗚....真討厭....」我最討厭別人說我可愛了......可是我現在這樣子.....唉......  
虎太郎顯的萬分無奈。

「喂喂~甲足!你看!那個女生好可愛喔~!」一馬和一群朋友走到了校門口。  
「什麼啊~別看到女生就想把好不好~」一馬說。虎太郎也在這時看見了他，「啊!一馬!?」「!?」  
「什麼!!!??一馬~~你認識那個女生啊!!??」「不...我不認...咦!?虎太郎!!??」  
「咦!?你怎麼知道我是虎太郎......

「我們先到別的地方說吧....」一馬抓住虎太郎，往校園外衝。

「一馬真好啊~認識那個可愛女生~」一馬的朋友們羨慕的說著。「是啊~明天叫甲足把她介紹給我們認識!」

  
「一馬，」在遠離校園之後，虎太郎首先開口，「你怎麼會知道我是虎太郎?!」「這個....」「難不成.....是看到過去?」「咦?!你都知道了?!」「嗯.....」「嗯.....」兩人尷尬了一下。

「你怎麼會變成女生啊?!」「這個.....你知道有動吧?是他把我弄成這樣的....」「為什麼要把你弄成這樣?!」「他說什麼為了接近龍樹...我也不曉得....」「.......」  
大平龍樹.......我到現在還是會討厭他....不過沒有像以前那麼厭惡。  
  
「來找我是有事的吧.....?什麼事呢?」一馬看著虎太郎。發現他真的很可愛.....  
「就是....我..我不想讓龍樹知道我變成了女生....所以....想請你幫忙把他看的見的過去都消掉....」「..........」  
「拜託...一馬...明天是假日，所以你可以來我家過夜沒關係.....拜託你幫忙...」  
「......好吧.....」看在你以前對我不錯的份上.....而且你人也很好。  
「真的嗎!?謝謝你!!一馬!」虎太郎高興的抱住他。「喔....!」一馬吃了一驚。「.....虎太郎。」一馬有點害羞....畢竟虎太郎現在是女生......

「啊.....!」看來虎太郎似乎也忘記他是女生這件事......不好意思的連忙放開一馬。「對不起....」也害羞的說。「嗯....那先到我家，準備東西吧!」「嗯!!」兩人前往一馬家。  
  
「奇怪，虎太郎呢?」在大平家的佑人不見虎太郎便問道。  
「不知道。」龍樹冷冷的回答。「你都不知道怎麼了嗎?!」「他沒有讓我看到他。」「......刻意的嗎?奇怪.....他的房門也上鎖。.....一定有什麼事瞞著我們..!!!」   
(有動和虎太郎過去的影像已被木場處理掉了)

 

  
後記：

雖然一馬他做出了許多壞事，不過我也是很喜歡他的。

哈~~~女生的虎太郎一定超級可愛的~~~~.........(妄想中)


	5. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-5

「一馬，這些東西就夠了嗎?」「嗯對!謝謝你，放在那裡就可以了。」在一馬的家中，兩人準備著要出發的東西....  
  
「虎太郎到底去哪了......」在大平家的佑人，見時間已晚，卻還未見到虎太郎的身影而趕到擔憂......  
「.....你要不要回去了。」龍樹說。「......說的也是....蠻晚的了。見到虎太郎的話要跟我說一聲喔。」說完佑人便離去。  
「.............」龍樹沉思著.....  
  
......深夜後.......

「噓~一馬....小聲點....」「我知道....」虎太郎和一馬躡手躡腳的爬著往虎太郎房間的樹.......  
「啊!」「怎麼了?!」「我...我的錢包...」一馬的錢包掉落到樹下......

「........?」龍樹聽到了些許聲音，而爬了起來........

「小聲點喔....我怕龍樹他已經起.....」此時龍樹猛然打開窗戶，往樹上看去。「!!!!」  
  
「......是我多心了嗎....」見樹上沒人，龍樹便再度回去睡覺。

「好....好險.....」虎太郎及時找了個大樹幹....躲了起來，而在樹下的一馬，機伶的把過去消掉........「呼~剛剛真是太危險了.....」

順利進到房間後，兩人才鬆了一口氣......「終於....」「對不起...一馬..害你這麼辛苦...」「沒關係，這沒什麼。」整頓好行李後，兩人準備就寢。  
「一馬，你睡床....」「我睡這就好了。」說完一馬直接在地上鋪的床倒下就寢。

「........」一馬.....真體貼......

隔天，就在龍樹出去後，一馬就把所有龍樹能看到的虎太郎的過去全都消除了。「我已經把你會留下的過去都消除了，不過一但被龍樹發現你，就會自動解除。」「嗯!真是太謝謝你了!一馬!我真的不知道要怎麼感謝你...我...我能為你做什麼嗎?」  
「......這個嘛....嗯，你可以為我做一件事。」「什麼事??」「就是.....」說完一馬突然把虎太郎拉到自己懷裡，並吻了她的臉頰。「啊..!一馬?!」「就是這個。嘿嘿~」一馬淘氣的笑著。

「唔.....」虎太郎害羞的低著頭。「那就這樣吧~我要回去了。」「啊，你不多留一會嗎?我們可以一起去玩....」「不用了，要是被大平龍樹看到就不好了。所以我要先回去了。」  
「好吧....一馬，下次要來找我玩喔!」「嗯!再見了~!」說完一馬便離開了。  
  
好了....現在的問題是...怎麼樣才能不被龍樹發現我.......

  
"喀咚" 家中的大門響起。「龍樹.....!!」他回來了!怎麼辦....我......  
虎太郎著急的想.....「被發現的話怎麼辦......」  
  
「虎太郎還是沒回來嗎.......」龍樹心想。想到這，忽然瞥見在玄關上的鞋子.....虎太郎的?!他回來了嗎?!

接著龍樹走到虎太郎的房前，「虎太郎，你在嗎?」  
「!!他怎麼知道....啊..該不會...糟糕了...我忘了把鞋子收進來.....」虎太郎顯的相當慌張.......「怎麼辦....」「虎太郎?」

......................

「龍樹.....」「!虎太...」「我...我想先待在房裡...」讓他擔心也不好....還是告訴他吧......「你的聲音...」「我感冒....不過你不用擔心，只是輕微的而已。」「..........」龍樹轉身離去。「龍樹........嗚!」虎太郎身體突然一陣熱.......

「啊.....」愈來愈熱......全身無力......「怎麼會這樣.....」而且.....內心還渴望著一個東西.......「龍樹......」發出柔弱的聲音......

怎麼會這樣!?我的身體自己叫出聲音......不....不要...我渴望的......────

竟然是龍樹.........

對了...有動老師說過....只要我三天不碰龍樹....就可以恢復原狀....今天已經是第二天了.....可是現在我的身體.....卻不想變回原狀!

為什麼.........我不要這樣..........  
  
「虎太郎.....吃飯了。」........沒有回應。「虎太郎?」  
「龍樹......嗚....」虎太郎還是處在不舒服的情況.....柔弱的聲音沒辦法傳到龍樹的耳裡。

「你怎麼了嗎?!」「不我.....不要..管我..」「你到底怎麼了!?」龍樹開始激動起來，他有種不詳的預感.......

「不要.....不要....」「可惡!!」龍樹準備破門而入.......「不要進來!!!」

''碰!!!!!!''

一切已經太遲了...龍樹應聲而入.......────

「.......!!!!」

龍樹............!!!!!!!!!!

 

  
後記：

終於進展到這裡了.......被龍樹發現啦!!!!

後來他們會怎麼發展呢?!

嘿嘿~~~~~當然就是..................

  
謎：愛賣關子的白痴= =+

 


	6. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-6

「......!!!!」..............................................

「龍...龍樹....」被.....被他發現了................

「......?!」他是.....虎太郎?!怎麼可能..........

「你........」「龍樹......」這個眼神.....的確是虎太郎沒錯......但是....這一切......

「為什麼........你會.....」「我...聽我解釋.....唔.....」終於支撐不住身體的虛弱，虎太郎再度倒下。「虎......!」想過去的龍樹，頓時又停了下來。

............真是奇怪......事情怎麼會這樣........

「唔......」虎太郎露出痛苦的神情.......「.....!!」這次龍樹不顧一切的衝了過去。輕輕扶起虎太郎........  
「龍....樹.....」痛苦的感覺.....漸漸消失了......是因為碰到龍樹的關係嗎......虎太郎不自覺的抱緊龍樹。

「!!」........碰到虎太郎.....會有一種舒服的感覺.......奇怪....為什麼.......

「....!!!!」發覺到自己抱緊龍樹，虎太郎連忙放開，「對...對不起...我....」「............」

在知道事情發生的一切後，龍樹不發一語........

「有動學長是不是很過分........他竟然把我...」「不關我的事。」龍樹起身走人。「啊!喂!龍樹你.......!」

想不到他竟然是這樣的反應.......我變成這樣難道他都不會覺得奇怪嗎......算了....再過一天我就能恢復原狀了.....

「..............」但是....我還是覺得...有點傷心.........龍樹.....

隔天......有動家........

"叮咚" 門鈴響起。

「喔，他來了。」有動起身。在一旁的木場問：「你說誰來了?」  
「呵呵......你馬上就知道了。」

站在門口的，正是龍樹。  
木場驚訝的心想：「是他!?」  
「...........」他不發一語的直瞪著有動。「好了，先進來吧。」

「你來找我....是為了虎太郎的事吧?」  
此時木場心想：「虎太郎?」

「........為什麼要把虎太郎弄成這樣?」「呵呵....你在擔心他嗎?」  
「先回答我的問題.......」

..........有動、木場：殺氣真重啊........

「虎太郎應該已經跟你解釋過了吧?」「你把他弄成那樣，知不知道他有多痛苦!!」「你放心.....他過了今天，明天就會恢復了。」「..........」  
「我會改變虎太郎全都是為了你著想，龍樹。」「....!?」「以虎太郎目前的型態，足以能夠改變你。」

「....我要走了。」龍樹起身。在關上門前，有動對龍樹說了一句......

「我相信你不會做出自己不希望的事的......龍樹。」

「.................」.......有動......他到底想要做什麼........

有動一進門後，木場馬上開口問：「有動，你又做了什麼?」「呵呵.....你很快就會知道的。」「啊，喂!!有動!!」

龍樹回到家後，便開始注意虎太郎的一舉一動.......「啊!!醬油!!」弄倒了醬油。「........」行為舉止跟個性跟以前沒什麼不同......

但是.....看著女兒身的虎太郎.....不禁讓龍樹覺得她很可愛.......

「嗚!」就在此時，虎太郎的身體產生了異狀.....變的透明了起來.....  
「!!!」「嗚.......」全身無力.....好...好痛苦........

「虎太郎，」龍樹來到了虎太郎身邊，「不....不要!!」「!」

龍樹過來的話......我又會沒自覺的觸碰他了.....

「不要靠近我.....再一下子.....明天我就能恢復原狀了.....」「..........」

恢復原狀...........不知道為什麼，龍樹強烈的意識到自己不希望虎太郎變回原狀.......

........為什麼....我會這麼想............

 

後記：

快進展吧~~~~~兩位XDDDD!!!!!(猴急中)


	7. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-7 (NC-17)

虎太郎開始蹣跚的步向房間......想必是要去休息。  
「....要幫忙嗎。」看虎太郎這個樣子連走路都有問題。  
「不...不用了謝謝....」虎太郎有點錯愕......

但在走了幾步之後，虎太郎應聲倒地......  
「!」龍樹快速上前，攙扶著虎太郎。他已經昏倒了....

「.........」一摸到虎太郎....還是會有這種奇怪的感覺....  
看著懷裡的可人兒.....龍樹不禁想要觸碰他........「唔....」

不行....我在想什麼............

龍樹再度壓抑自己。並將虎太郎抱到房間去讓他躺著休息........

 

..........隔天..........

正當龍樹在吃早餐時，赫然發現虎太郎慢慢的走了過來.....  
「你做什麼!?回去房裡休息!」虎太郎的臉色相當難看.....身體還是很不舒服。  
「不要.....」「為什麼不要?」龍樹站起身來，到虎太郎的面前看著他.......  
「我不要......」虎太郎虛弱的說著......  
「給我回去.....」龍樹抓住她，準備強行抱她上去。  
「不要!!!!!!放開我!!我要去找有動學長......!」虎太郎掙扎......

有動..........

「你找他做什麼....」「我想他一定有辦法...可以不讓我這麼痛苦....而且我也快恢復原狀了....去找他比較好.....」虎太郎虛弱的說......

...........不知道為什麼，龍樹感到一陣莫名的憤怒........

「不准去找他.....」「啊.....?」「不准你去找有動!!!!」  
龍樹大力的搥向虎太郎身後的牆壁，「!!!!!」虎太郎受到相當大的驚嚇.......「龍樹你.....」虎太郎顫抖著，他好害怕......

...............龍樹好可怕................

接著龍樹抓住虎太郎的肩膀.....直直的看著她..........  
「龍...龍樹......放開我.......」但龍樹卻抓的更緊了些。  
「不要這樣!!這樣會害我不能恢復的!!!!」虎太郎開始激烈的掙扎.......

虎太郎的這句話成了龍樹爆發的導火線，在下一秒，龍樹強制吻上了虎太郎........「唔....!?」龍樹吻著她的脣.......又深又重。  
「不....不要!!!!」在龍樹離開虎太郎的脣後，她隨即吐出這一句......

但龍樹再度吻了上來，比剛才更加用力、激烈，並且將舌探入她的口中.......

「嗯嗯.....唔.....」虎太郎被吻的喘不過氣......意識也模糊了起來.......  
「呼啊.....」在漫長的吻結束後，虎太郎意識不清的倒在龍樹的懷裡......

龍樹開始脫起她的上衣，邊脫邊吻著，「呀啊.....不要啊!!!」  
虎太郎反應了過來，並掙扎著。衣服已經被脫到露出內衣。  
此時龍樹將虎太郎抱起.......「!?」

看著龍樹行走的方向.....是他房間.........

「不、不要!!!!!!」一但去他房間我就..........!!!  
龍樹將虎太郎扔到床上，自己也上了床，將虎太郎壓在身下.....。

「不...嗯...」虎太郎的唇再度被龍樹堵住.........而龍樹的手開始脫去她剩餘的衣服。

「唔唔......!!」眼睜睜的看著自己的衣服被漸漸脫下，虎太郎感到無比的恐懼......「嗚....!!」她驚慌的掙扎。

虎太郎的上半身僅剩內衣.......龍樹俯身親吻她露出來的酥胸。  
「不、不要啊!」虎太郎害怕的哭泣..........求饒著龍樹......  
龍樹不曾停手。他抓住虎太郎，開始吻起她的玉頸和柔嫩的肩......

「啊......」虎太郎驚顫，被龍樹吻的那瞬間，感覺好奇怪......

身體也開始感到灼熱.....但她還是掙扎著。

在龍樹的眼裡，虎太郎愈是掙扎，愈是覺得在誘惑。  
他不知道原來自己這麼喜歡虎太郎................應該說是愛。  
龍樹不禁在虎太郎的脖子上留下了吻痕......

「痛.....嗚....」被龍樹這麼一咬，虎太郎感到痛處。  
龍樹深深的看著自己留下的吻痕，且抬頭看了看虎太郎。  
但虎太郎的表情讓他感到驚愣.............

虎太郎流著淚，害怕的看著龍樹。但是表情卻是如此的誘人......

緋紅的臉頰，濕潤的雙眸.......如此地惹人憐愛.........

 

龍樹不禁再度吻上她的唇。虎太郎不再抵抗......任由龍樹吻著......  
她已經沒有力氣再去抵抗了。

龍樹邊吻，邊柔捏著虎太郎的胸部，絲毫無溫柔之意。  
「嗯嗚嗚.........」虎太郎不禁再度抵抗了起來，「啊.....不.....」  
吻結束後，龍樹依然緊捏著她的胸部，並且更加激烈........

「不要........啊.......」  
虎太郎的淚......一滴滴的落了下來.........

 

後記：

啊啊啊~~~~~~H文!!!!我很不擅長的= =||||........

真是讓我頭大啊!!!!我是非常努力的在想內容......

希望各位能滿意.......!!


	8. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-8 (NC-17)

「不要.......啊.......」

 

龍樹低頭.....親吻虎太郎的酥胸........  
虎太郎一驚，「嗯唔...!」奇怪的感覺再度蔓延全身。

好難受................為什麼.........為什麼.....龍樹.................

邊撫弄，邊親吻，並啃咬著胸部的敏感處.........  
「唔唔嗯...........」虎太郎全身無力.........

......好.............奇怪..................

「嗯啊.......」虎太郎抓緊龍樹的衣服，這使龍樹抬頭看向她。看著虎太郎迷濛的眼睛.....誘人的表情......龍樹瞇起眼，輕柔的吻上虎太郎的唇。

「嗯.......」吻結束後，龍樹接著摸向虎太郎的私處..........  
「啊......!」先是輕輕的觸碰.....進而愛撫........  
「唔......不要.....」虎太郎害怕地全身顫抖.......「啊......!」龍樹的手指已不安分的自內褲邊緣探進、深入虎太郎的蜜穴......

「呀啊啊......!」虎太郎渾身一顫，奇怪的感覺不斷萌生──........

龍樹試探性地輕輕滑動手指........虎太郎馬上有了反應：「啊...!不....嗯啊.......」虎太郎緊緊抓著龍樹的肩，「不要....不要啊.....龍樹....我求你.......」

龍樹加快了手指來回的速度及力道，在虎太郎的體內翻騰著。

「啊.....呀啊啊啊.....!!!」虎太郎克制不了地呻吟著，「不......」又有另一種奇怪的感覺襲上虎太郎的身體，她感到身體愈來愈熱.........「不要啊啊啊......!!!」

龍樹在此時停了手，迅速抽離虎太郎的體內。

「唔......呼.....嗚.....」喘息，哭泣聲融合為一，虎太郎啜泣著.......「龍樹.........住手.......」

而龍樹卻進一步地扯下她的內褲，抬起她的雙腳───虎太郎的蓓蕾就這麼清楚地展現在龍樹的眼前.........

「龍.......!」如此突如其來，讓虎太郎反應不過來，話也說不出口。

龍樹吻住虎太郎的蓓蕾，舔吮她的甜蜜。

「啊......!不.....住手啊.....!!」虎太郎既害怕又害羞，抓著龍樹的頭拼命想制止他。

但龍樹的吻惹的虎太郎陣陣酥麻，感覺也愈來愈奇怪........「唔.......」最後虎太郎無力地躺在床上，任由龍樹擺佈。

 

良久後，龍樹的舌離開了她的私密，抱起虎太郎輕輕點吻，直到虎太郎全身佈滿了他的吻痕。

「龍樹........」虎太郎意識不清地甜甜喚道..........不知為什麼......她覺得龍樹的吻好輕柔......感覺好舒服............

觸碰著虎太郎的龍樹也有相同的感受.......似乎兩人彼此接觸，便會感到一陣溫暖的熱流佈滿全身。他再度吻上虎太郎的唇。

「嗯.......」虎太郎抓著龍樹的肩，羞怯地呻吟著。此時龍樹又再次將手指探入虎太郎的體內........

「嗯嗯唔.....!!!唔....!!」虎太郎一顫，抓的更緊了些。由於嘴被封住，所以只能發出不清不楚的嬌吟........蓓蕾也愈來愈濕潤......

龍樹手指一抽，身體更加靠近了虎太郎，將自己緩緩地挺入虎太郎體內───............

「啊啊!!!」疼痛如閃電般遍及虎太郎的全身，她哭喊：「好痛...!!龍....龍樹.....不要....!!別.......啊......!!」

感覺到龍樹更加深入了自己體內，第一次的血也漸漸流出........虎太郎緊抓著龍樹，痛得發不出聲音，只是哭泣著。

「虎太郎........」龍樹輕撫她的臉頰，身體也漸漸動了起來..........

「啊...唔.....嗯啊.....」虎太郎馬上有了感覺，疼痛裡似乎還帶著一絲快感，令她呻吟不斷，「啊啊....不.....唔.......!」

漸漸地，龍樹由輕輕律動轉變為大力撞擊，兩人火熱地激情交纏著───........

「唔...啊.......嗯唔...!啊啊........!!」虎太郎緊抱著龍樹的脖子，不斷發出激烈地叫聲。感覺也愈來愈舒服.........

 

啊.......不........怎麼會.........我居然會......覺得舒服..................

.........感覺........好奇怪..............龍樹.........─────

 

「啊......!..嗚........龍樹.......啊...!我.......我好...奇怪.....」虎太郎斷續地說，「好奇怪..........啊啊.......!!唔嗯........!!」

全身酥麻.......這感覺........快要宣洩出來了........!!!

 

「虎太郎.......」龍樹吻住她的唇。

「嗯.....!唔唔......!!」不行了.......!!!!!

「啊.....!!!!嗯啊啊───────!!!!」虎太郎忘我地高聲吟叫，就這麼達到了高潮..................

 

 

 

後記:

隔了好久才生出了這篇= =....

全是H......真讓人害羞啊...!

而且寫的超爛- -|||........

不過我也寫的很滿足XD!(本人超色)

唉呀......要是他們兩個在漫畫裡真的是這樣就好了啊........(再度開始妄想)


	9. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-9

翌日...

「唔.......」虎太郎緩緩睜開眼......

昨天的激情，讓第一次的虎太郎承受不住地陷入昏厥，直到今早才醒了過來......

虎太郎慢慢起身，下了床.......

"碰!"

「嗚.......!」虎太郎癱軟在地，雙腳無力，那裡也好痛.......

這時龍樹進了房間，一聽到聲響他馬上趕了過來。過去溫柔地扶起虎太郎......「沒事吧...」

「龍樹......」在龍樹的懷裡，虎太郎羞澀地看著他......想道謝卻又忽然想起昨天的事，他們已經......

「!!」虎太郎馬上將龍樹推開，將身體退到床延旁邊。

「.........」虎太郎這樣的反應也在龍樹的預料之中，他低聲道歉......

「對不起......我失了控才對你做出那樣的事......等我回神過來時已經太遲了.........」他伸手朝向虎太郎......「我......」

「不要碰我!」虎太郎害怕地喊道，渾身顫抖......「你太過分了.......」淚也緩緩流下。

我們......我們居然發生了關係...........

.....這怎麼可以........................

「......」龍樹看著虎太郎，露出痛苦的神情........他緩緩起身，轉身離去。

「..........」龍樹一走後，虎太郎表情也相當難受.........「龍樹.........」

 

 

 

 

星期一早上，8點

龍樹出去上學沒多久後，虎太郎獨自坐在客廳，靜靜沉思著......

 

 

......那次之後，我跟龍樹便沒再講過話......

發生了那種事......真的讓我們變的很奇怪......

已經兩天了......再過一天，我就能夠恢復原狀.......

但是.............

 

 

"叮咚"

門鈴忽然響起

 

虎太郎納悶地起身走去開門:「這麼早會是誰啊......?」

一開門，赫然發現是──虎太郎嚇了一大跳:「有動學長!?」

「虎太郎。」有動微笑道。

「啊......請進......」虎太郎愣愣地說。

兩人進入客廳，坐在沙發上。

「有動學長......你找我有事嗎?」「嗯，來關心一下你的情況。」

「........」虎太郎低頭不語......

有動馬上注意到異樣:「怎麼了嗎?」

「我.......」虎太郎顫抖道，「我跟龍樹.........發生.....關係了.......」

「!!」有動不禁睜大眼。

「我.......我到底該怎麼辦.........」虎太郎快要落淚地說。

「真沒想到你們進展得那麼快......」有動恢復正常表情。「那你們現在的情況是什麼?」

「都沒講話......兩天了......」「是嗎.......」

有動露出認真地表情:「虎太郎.......你想要恢復原狀嗎?」

「我........」虎太郎吞吐道:「我......不知道.......」

 

我怎麼會這樣說......!?

我不是很想變回原來的樣子嗎...!

我到底是怎麼了...........

 

「虎太郎...就相信你的感覺吧...，再維持一下觀察看看。」

有動像是看穿虎太郎的想法似地說，

「你一定有辦法能改變龍樹的，完全地走入他的生命。」

「嗯.......」看著有動學長......內心就好像被淨化般......好舒服。

虎太郎終於露出微笑。

「學校那我已經幫你處理好了，幫你請了長假，你就安心待在家裡吧。」

「謝、謝謝你.......!」虎太郎受寵若驚。

「應該的。是我害你變成這樣......我應該負起全部的責任，真的很抱歉......」有動深深道歉。

「別....別這樣.....有動學長!」虎太郎跑到有動面前，「我不會怪你的!」

「謝謝你。」有動摸了摸虎太郎的頭，接著站起身:「我該走了。」

於是虎太郎送他到門口

「謝謝你，有動學長。」有動走前，虎太郎對他深深地說。

有動笑著摸摸虎太郎的頭:「加油。」接著轉身離去。

虎太郎目送著他的背影........

 

接近......龍樹...嗎......

不知為何......我的身體告訴我.......

"一定要做到才行。"

 

 

 

後記:

嗯~~~H部分結束之後，就好打多了呢~~~

不過以後的劇情還沒想= =

看來要加把勁囉~~~!


	10. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-10

在學校

 

對於多日沒來學校的虎太郎，佑人顯得非常擔心，他著急地問龍樹:「龍樹，為什麼虎太郎這麼多天沒來!?就算是生病也太久了吧!」

「......」龍樹沉默了會兒，冷冷地回:「你自己去找他啊。」語畢走出教室。

「什麼啊...」佑人感到莫名奇妙。  
他決定今天放學就去找虎太郎。

 

 

放學後，虎太郎的家門前

 

「虎太郎!!!!???」一聲驚天動地的驚呼，佑人完全傻眼──眼前的這位夢幻美少女，居然是虎太郎!?雖然未經求證，但一看就知道是他!

「噓──佑人你小聲點!先進來再說吧!」虎太郎拉佑人進入家內。

 

一番解釋之後，佑人終於暸解了整件事的來龍去脈。

 

不過他還是很不敢相信...「所以你要一直維持女生的樣子了?」

虎太郎一臉煩惱:「我也不知道要持續到什麼時候......不過要接近龍樹...這是最有希望的方法了吧...」

「你是說和龍樹相愛嗎?」佑人開門見山地說。

虎太郎聽了害羞不已，拼命搖手:「不不...不是啦!也不一定要...「除了相愛還有什麼方法?」佑人認真地說。

虎太郎退縮...「但...但是...龍樹他...又不一定會接受我...搞不好他討厭我...」

佑人嘆了口氣，「虎太郎，你真傻。你難道沒有感覺嗎，龍樹他不知道愛你多久了。或許他以前沒有自覺，但你現在變成了女生，他可能就確信了自己的感情。」

聞言，虎太郎臉紅道:「怎...怎麼可能...」

「龍樹他有對你做什麼嗎?」佑人這麼一問，虎太郎更加害羞，燒紅了臉，吞吐道:「他...他......對我......我...我們......」

虎太郎這番反應，經驗老道的佑人一看就知道:「你們做了?」

「唔...!」被說中的虎太郎，不敢見人地低下頭。

「看吧，怎麼可能對自己不喜歡的人做這種事?這樣你相信了嗎，龍樹深愛著你。」

「就算是這樣...我們也不一定會非常親近...」

「虎太郎，真心相愛的人一定會彼此了解、信任，更不要說不親近了。現在最重要的是，認清你自己對龍樹的感情，且不能強求。」

「好、好困難啊...」虎太郎的眉頭皺成一團。

佑人微笑:「慢慢來吧。」

虎太郎點點頭，露出了美麗的笑容。

「謝謝你，佑人。」

 

 

佑人離去之後，龍樹恰巧在這時候回來

 

「龍、龍樹...」一看到龍樹，虎太郎害羞緊張了起來，「我、我做好晚餐了...要不要吃?」  
「......」這兩天來第一次開口對自己說話的虎太郎，龍樹愣了一下。  
而後他馬上注意到方才佑人和虎太郎的對話，他開始專注觀看。

 

......這個臭小子......居然那樣說.........

 

看完後，龍樹顯的相當不爽。  
被佑人說成那樣露骨，還一副自以為是的樣子，愈想愈不滿。

 

「龍樹...?」對於龍樹的異樣表情，虎太郎不解地詢問道。  
龍樹看向虎太郎，深深凝視著她。

 

......虎太郎他想......接近我?

 

被龍樹這樣一看，使的虎太郎緊張不已...「龍...龍樹...?」

話未說完，虎太郎瞬間感到一陣暈眩，失去平衡地向後倒去──

反應迅速的龍樹馬上趕到虎太郎身邊，手一伸將他接在懷中。

「龍...樹...」虎太郎滿臉冷汗，表情痛苦地呻吟道。他的身體也漸漸透明了起來......

龍樹心疼地撫摸著虎太郎的臉...

 

對了...今天是第三天......  
所以才......

 

為了減輕虎太郎的痛苦，龍樹下意識地吻上虎太郎的唇。

「嗯...」漸漸不再感到難受......虎太郎沒有掙扎，而是閉著雙眼感受龍樹的吻，手輕抓著他的衣服。

 

龍樹.........

 

 

 

 

 

 

後紀:

呀~~~~~第10集終於生出來啦!!!好感動!!!!!

真的拖了很久一段時間啊= =+

更欠揍的是我還沒想好完整的劇情...

都是想到什麼寫什麼

真是不應該啊我......

 

不過最近非常想寫!  
滿腦子的龍虎啊!!!  
就算現在是深夜(凌晨)也一樣要寫!  
我對龍樹和虎太郎的熱情永遠不減啊~~~!

 

下一集又要過多久才會出呢= =......


	11. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-11

又是一股暖流，流入龍樹的體內。

當然，虎太郎也是一樣。

 

但是，龍樹抑制住了自己，沒有抱緊虎太郎。

 

「唔......」在龍樹離開虎太郎的唇後，她輕聲呻吟道。

痛苦的感覺已經消失了...  
虎太郎再度得到了精氣，以維持女兒身。

「龍...樹...」她望向龍樹，並不知道自己臉上有著滿滿的深情。  
「...!」但在她眼前的龍樹，表情卻是無比驚愕，像是見到了最不該看的東西。  
虎太郎看到後也愣住了。

「龍...樹...?」

 

龍樹應聲站起，連看也不看虎太郎一眼，冷酷地離去。

 

虎太郎倒在原地發楞，而後漸漸地露出難過受傷的神情...

「什麼嘛...那種表情...」

 

門一關上，回到自己房裡的龍樹，緊蹙著眉，陷入懊惱。

 

我居然...還是吻了她。

 

難道我就這麼不能克制自己嗎...

 

龍樹單手抓住自己的前額，相當無法忍受自己的模樣。

「可惡...」

 

絕對不能...再這樣下去了。

 

 

 

過了兩天

在第三天的早晨，龍樹照常出門上課

虎太郎一樣待在家裡，無所事事。

 

「啊...真的好無聊喔!!!」虎太郎趴在客廳桌上，終於忍不住抱怨道。

然後開始瘋狂地搔著自己的頭髮:「再這樣下去我真的會瘋掉!」

此時虎太郎想起兩天前和龍樹發生的那件事，便靜了下來，且帶著悲傷。

 

自從那之後...我和龍樹一天沒說話了......

為什麼...每次都是這種結果...

 

每當一回想起龍樹那時的表情，虎太郎便更加覺得心痛。

 

每次都是這樣...

既然如此...既然這麼討厭我

那為什麼卻每次都來救我呢!

你可以不要理我啊!

完全地...

 

想到這裡，虎太郎的眼淚就快要流了下來。

然而此時，家裡的電話聲響起──

虎太郎趕緊收拾情緒，伸手接起電話:「你好，這裡是大平家。」

而對方傳出熟悉的聲音:「虎太郎嗎?」

這個聲音是...「有動學長?」

「嗯，是我。我要跟妳說一件事，為了避免妳的課業落後，我幫妳找了一間附近的女校，且已經幫妳申請轉入了，從明天開始就可以開始就讀。」

「什麼!?」這件事令虎太郎大為震驚，久久不能反應過來:「女女女女...女校!?」為什麼!!!

「回去原本學校的話很容易穿幫的，在附近的高中也只有這一所女校，所以...」

「可可可可是...我...」「就將就一點吧?虎太郎，這是為了妳好啊。」

「嗚...」可是...忽然要我去讀女校...這要我怎麼適應嘛!!!

「虎太郎妳別擔心，那所女校的環境很好，相信妳一定能夠很快就適應的。」有動安撫道。

「唉...好吧...謝謝有動學長...」虎太郎低頭嘆氣。也只能這樣了...

「那麼我等一下會把地圖和校園簡介傳給妳，有什麼問題再打來問我。」

「嗯，我知道了，謝謝你。」說到這，虎太郎想起和龍樹的事，不禁開口道:「那個...有動學長...我...」

「怎麼了嗎?」有動馬上認真地問。

「我...那個...」虎太郎支支吾吾地，始終無法開口。

最後她還是決定不說。「對不起，沒事。」虎太郎苦笑道。

「......」雖然察覺的出來虎太郎要說什麼事，但既然她不想說，有動也就不想多問。

「沒事就好。有任何問題的話歡迎來找我談。」「謝謝你，有動學長。」

說完後虎太郎掛上電話。

 

掛上電話後，虎太郎再度嘆了口長氣:「唉~~~~~~~~......」

 

龍樹的事就算了...

 

居然還要去唸女校......

 

想到要在全是女生的環境裡生存，虎太郎忍不住緊張地發抖。

 

我的未來到底會是......

 

 

 

 

 

 

後記:

 

啊啊啊啊啊~~~~~~~~~~第11集終於生了!!!(感動落淚)

我真的對不起龍虎啊~~~~~也對不起我自己!

更對不起期待這部爛作的讀者!!!(下跪)

都過了多久了才出11集!我看看...快要七個月!

哇唉啊啊啊，我真的好能拖啊= =|||||

自己的本命都這樣，其他的文章還得了

況且久就算了，連內容都很爛(抖)

真的是太對不起了...

今後我會盡量努力生的!

為了龍虎!!!

永遠的愛啊~~~~~


	12. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-12

「什麼!?妳要去讀女校!?」佑人當天知情後大呼，反應和當初的虎太郎一模一樣。

「是啊...好煩喔...」虎太郎垂頭喪氣。

 

現在只要有空，佑人就會來看虎太郎，關心她以及陪她談心。

這令虎太郎相當窩心，每當佑人來的時候，她總是笑的很開心。

 

「唉呀...別這麼喪氣，打起精神來!總比每天無聊閒在家好吧!」佑人拍拍虎太郎的肩。

「是這樣沒錯...不過要去讀女校我還是...」啊啊...好感慨的感覺啊...

佑人忽然想到:「龍樹知道嗎?」

虎太郎震了一下，「不知道，他還沒回來。」

接著臉上浮出憂傷...「而且...我們的狀況還是很不好。」

每次都是這樣......

 

「......」佑人擔心地看著虎太郎，也不知道該說什麼來安慰。

同時也感到生氣，龍樹這個死傢伙...為什麼每次都要傷害虎太郎的心!

究竟為什麼忍心傷害的了她!?真是死性不改耶!

「虎太郎妳放心，我會去多勸他的。」佑人輕撫虎太郎的肩。

「沒關係啦...佑人。他...不會改變的吧。」虎太郎神情暗淡地說。

 

倒是我...還說什麼想要接近他的話...

真是...太愚蠢了......

 

虎太郎愈來愈難過。

 

看虎太郎這樣，佑人也感到非常不忍...「虎太郎...」

 

 

 

夜晚

虎太郎看過有動傳來的資料後，驚訝地瞭解了要去讀的學校究竟是什麼地方。

知道後虎太郎實在是震驚到極點──

『聖諾亞』學院，全國數一數二的頂尖學校之一

它的姐妹學校『聖德爾』學院，相反的它是間男校。

照理說虎太郎的成績根本就連最腳邊都碰不到這間夢幻學院，但是從明天開始她就要去讀!?

啊啊啊怎麼會有這種事!

有動學長究竟是何方神聖啊────!!!

 

虎太郎抱頭想著。

 

明天開始我究竟會────!

 

"喀嚓!"  
家裡的大門響起

 

「!」虎太郎馬上恢復正經。龍樹回來了!

「...」要和他說這件事嗎...

虎太郎沉思了會兒。

 

現在已經快要午夜十二點了...

最近龍樹都很晚回來。

雖然不知道他到底去了哪，不過虎太郎深知龍樹是在躲她。想到這裡...

 

算了...反正對他來說...也不重要吧......

 

邊黯淡地想著，虎太郎邊關上燈，上床就寢。

 

緩緩爬上樓梯，經過虎太郎房門前的龍樹佇立了下來。

 

他靜靜看著虎太郎的房門...

 

「......」

 

 

 

 

 

 

後記:

 

這次發憤圖強，一次出兩集!!!

似乎好寫多了呢。

哈哈聖諾亞學院...是我很久以前畫的漫畫裡創的呢

好懷念啊...

能夠結合在一起我很高興。

 

不過很可惜...

我並沒有打算寫虎太郎在聖諾亞學院裡的生活(揍)

因為太麻煩啦~~~

當然剛開始會先交代一下的。

 

那麼繼續努力寫下一集!


	13. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-13

翌日早晨

 

「嗯...」虎太郎按掉鬧鐘，緩緩坐起身。

一起來再度被事實打擊

 

啊啊...今天就要去女校了......

 

「哦呵呵呵呵...」虎太郎感嘆地笑著。

 

由於尚未拿到制服，所以虎太郎要穿著便服去上課。

好在有動有給一些合身的女裝給虎太郎，不然就真的很難看了。

 

現在是早上六點

比平常上學時間早起許多的虎太郎，為的是不想碰見龍樹。

連早飯都不想做了，去外面吃就好。

 

準備就緒後，虎太郎步出房門，走到一樓，穿上鞋子打開大門────

 

一開卻看見龍樹坐在摩托車上!

 

「!!!」虎太郎倒退了兩步，「你...怎麼...」

「...」龍樹看去似乎已經等候多時。

他將虎太郎專用的安全帽扔給她:「上車。」

「等...你...你要載我去哪裡!?」虎太郎更加訝異了。

「聖諾亞啊，妳不是要讀那裡嗎」龍樹一臉"你在說廢話"的表情。

「少說廢話了，快點上車。」「等等...你怎麼會...」

話未說完虎太郎就被強行拉上車。

 

一路上虎太郎仍舊一臉訝異及疑惑──

 

他是怎麼知道的!!??

 

 

 

到了聖諾亞校門前，龍樹讓虎太郎下了車。

虎太郎摘下安全帽後，怯怯地問龍樹:「你...你是幾點起來的?」

「五點半。」龍樹冷淡地回道。

......「那你是...怎麼知道我要來讀這裡的?」

「...這妳不需要知道。」龍樹摧車準備離開。

「唔...!」虎太郎露出以往生氣的表情。

「放學在這裡等我，我會來接妳。」不理會虎太郎，龍樹說道。

虎太郎氣的跺腳:「誰需要你來接我啦!」

龍樹騎車離去，一眨眼的功夫就不見了。

「哼!」最後哼了一聲，虎太郎恢復正常，默默地看著龍樹離去的方向。

「......」

 

他...這麼早起來...就為了等我?

他知道我會躲著他嗎...

還有他又知道我要唸這裡...

他究竟是...

 

虎太郎搖搖頭，停止自己去思考這些。

「現在還很早...慢慢去辦理自己的資料吧!」

虎太郎就此踏進聖諾亞學院────

 

 

 

終於，虎太郎處理好了所有的事項，也領到了制服。

只剩下對校園環境還是很不了解，因為聖諾亞實在太大了。

 

在廁所換上制服後，虎太郎走向自己的班級，準備進入。

走在路上，每個人都對虎太郎的美麗感到驚艷，就連女生也離開不了視線。

金黃柔澤的秀髮，晶瑩白皙的肌膚，標緻的五官，動人的臉蛋...

再加上穿上聖諾亞典雅美麗的制服，現在的虎太郎不僅是美，且散發著非凡的氣質。

 

「這位是今天剛轉進來的大平虎太郎，各位要好好相處喔。」老師微笑介紹道。

虎太郎緊張地站在講台上，面對各各好奇看著她的女生。

 

 

下課後

幾乎所有的同學都圍到虎太郎身邊來

 

「吶吶，妳叫虎太郎嗎?」「虎太郎妳好漂亮哦~」

「對呀對呀，超級美的!」「好羨慕唷~」

個個不斷誇獎道。

「啊哈哈哈...謝謝...」虎太郎乾笑，心情複雜地說道。

「虎太郎，為什麼妳是男生的名字呢?」有人這麼問道。

「啊...這個...」虎太郎一驚，急忙想個理由:

「因為我父母希望生個男孩，所以在我出生前就已經取好名字了。」

真是老套的理由啊...虎太郎擔心著會不會穿幫。

「這樣啊...虎太郎妳好可憐喔!還沒出生就被定成是男生了!」

「就是說，生女孩也很好啊!」「大人怎麼都這麼想生男的啊...」「真不公平...」

沒想到既沒被拆穿，大家還都替虎太郎打抱不平。

這讓虎太郎感到前所未有的罪惡感!

「呃...啊...謝謝大家...」虎太郎勉強笑著。

「不用客氣~虎太郎~以後我們要好好相處哦~」所有的女生皆溫和地笑道。

「好、好的...!」虎太郎緊張地答覆。

 

啊啊啊...神啊...拜託千萬不要發生什麼意外啊......

 

 

 

熬過第一天，終於來到放學時間

 

虎太郎如釋重負:「呼~~~~~」

不過其實沒有先前那麼不安了，因為大家人都很好。

而且聖諾亞真不是普通的高級，學校大、設備好就算了，還有更多有的沒的豪華事物，想舉例也舉例不完。

課程內容也是應有盡有，絕對不會讓學生學不夠。

 

邊讚嘆邊朝校門方向前進，直到看的到校門後，

虎太郎遠遠的就看見，龍樹早就在那裡等著她了。

「...!」虎太郎又是一陣驚訝，想不到他來的這麼快。

同時心裡也感到一陣窩心...感到溫暖。

虎太郎輕輕露出微笑。

 

「妳看妳看~那個男生好帥哦~」「真的耶~帥呆了...」

從龍樹身邊經過的女學生，沒有一個不看龍樹，個個皆害羞讚嘆道。

而龍樹看也沒看其他女生一眼，打從虎太郎出現後，他便一直注意著她。

 

其實他心裡正在發慌，他沒想到虎太郎會這麼美，令他快要無法正視她。

同時也強烈擔心著虎太郎會有危險...或是被別人搶走。

 

可惡...

 

龍樹為自己這樣的想法感到羞恥。

 

 

 

「喂喂你瞧!那個女的，好美啊!」「哇靠!真是美翻了!」

聚集在聖諾亞校門對面的男生們不禁說道。

和龍樹一樣，凡是看見虎太郎的人，沒有一個不注視著。

 

虎太郎終於走至龍樹的面前，有些尷尬地不知道該說什麼好。

「......」龍樹也默默地看著她。

 

「啊!妳們看!原來他有女朋友了啊!」  
「啊!你們看!原來她有男朋友了啊!」

所有的男女生皆驚訝道，也感到相當可惜。

「不過他們真的好配哦...」「對呀，俊男美女...」

「天生一對啊...」「神啊真是太配了...」

同時每個都認同地讚嘆著。

 

「...」虎太郎被這些話語惹的滿臉羞紅，雖然很想反駁...

她偷偷看向龍樹，想知道他有什麼反應。

果然和想像中的一樣────沒有反應。

 

「上車吧。」戴上安全帽後，龍樹發車離開聖諾亞。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

後記:

 

哈哈一次發三集!好啊!

不過感覺上這集都在講廢話呢(笑)

 

啊啊...我們家小虎真的很美啊~

當然小龍也是最帥的!

 

於是，聖諾亞生活就此交代結束。(喂!


	14. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-14

到了家之後，兩人下了機車。

在龍樹牽著車要停好時，虎太郎一直想找時機道謝，卻不知怎地遲遲說不出口。

方才眾人說的那些話仍然刺激著她。

接著兩人進入家門──終於，在玄關時虎太郎輕聲地說:「謝...謝謝你...」

「...」龍樹本來不想做任何回應的，但腦中卻又閃過方才在自己內心的想法...──

「嗯。」最後他回了這一句。

雖然只是短短的回應，但還是讓虎太郎感到一絲高興。

至於他是怎麼知道聖諾亞的，她也不想多問了。

 

做了晚飯，虎太郎獨自在餐桌上食用，龍樹則是拿到客廳邊看電視邊吃。

尷尬的晚餐，加上一整天下來，使虎太郎感到異常疲憊。

為此，她泡了個舒服的澡，徹底放鬆。

最後慢慢起身離開浴池，擦拭完身體後這才發現──忘了帶換洗衣物。

虎太郎臉一陣綠，嘆了口氣，躊躇許久，最後才認命地裹上浴巾，想直接奔回房裡。

 

應該不會被龍樹看到吧──?

 

虎太郎擔心地想。

 

然而運氣很好的是──一打開浴室的門就撞見了碰巧經過的龍樹。

 

「──!」皆驚訝地望著對方發楞。

 

「啊!我...不...我...」虎太郎先反應過來，卻不知所措，脹紅了雙頰。

「......」龍樹仍望著她發愣──

 

濕潤的髮際，晶瑩緋紅的雙頰，吹彈可破的肌膚...

再加上身體僅包覆著浴巾，以及虎太郎那誘人的表情──

 

龍樹完全愣住了。

 

「你...幹嘛啦...不要一直看...」龍樹目不轉睛的注視，更使虎太郎感到慌張。

但話尚未說完，虎太郎的身體便出現了異樣──「嗚!」

她瞬間往下跌坐在地上，表情愈來愈難受...「唔唔...」

「!」見狀，龍樹下意識地馬上趕到她身邊，蹲下來讓她依靠著自己。

 

對了...今天是第三天。

 

我...

 

 

龍樹雙手不自覺圍繞上虎太郎，並緩緩接近她的芳唇...──

「不要!」在龍樹即將附上虎太郎的唇時，她即時抵住了龍樹的唇。

「!」龍樹呆若木雞，完全沒想到虎太郎會做出如此舉動。

虎太郎沒有力氣推開龍樹，她吃力地斷續說道:

「如果...你吻了我...又要...不理我的話...」

 

虎太郎快要落下眼淚...「那就不要再吻我...」

 

 

「...────...」

無法做出反應，龍樹開不了口。

 

深深望進她的眼底，無數的感情在內心沸騰......──

 

 

 

最後，龍樹蹙了下眉，

 

下一秒深吻上虎太郎的唇，

 

「嗯...」虎太郎敵不過龍樹的力氣，任由他親吻。

 

龍樹的吻讓她感到一絲甜蜜...

 

結束後龍樹將她緊緊擁住，緊卻溫柔。

 

「!......」虎太郎久久無法反應......她沒想到龍樹會這麼做。

 

 

擁著虎太郎，

 

她的觸感、她的身體、她的香氣、她的一切────

 

都使龍樹感到瘋狂。

 

他想要擁有她的一切────

 

 

 

 

 

「對不起。」

 

龍樹對虎太郎這麼說著。

 

放開虎太郎，龍樹再次地離去。

 

然而這次卻是相當滄桑......

 

 

 

身體不再感到痛苦，卻感到無比的心慟。

 

虎太郎癡癡地望著龍樹的背影。

 

 

......為什麼......

 

要向我說對不起......

 

這是代表...離開的意思嗎?

 

 

我...真的不了解你......

 

 

龍樹...

 

 

我一點都不了解你......

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

後記:

 

哈哈哈哈哈!!!連發四集!!!我真是太棒了!!!!!

雖然苦惱，但是好過癮啊~~~~~~~~~~XDDD

最愛龍虎!龍虎至上!龍虎本命!龍虎萬歲!

 

不過我劇情真的很簡單

當然也老套

 

沒關係，這樣就好

其實我比較喜歡那種簡簡單單的同人文

就算只是對話也好

不用特別添加複雜的事件

不用太麻煩

 

不過這才是小說吧?

 

但我的不用

我的只是個簡單輕鬆的同人文

寫給自己爽的罷了

 

 

 

最後，

我愛龍虎!!!

FOREVER!!!


	15. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-15

虎太郎落寞地回到房間。

靜靜地躺上床，陷入煩憂。

 

 

 

龍樹......

為什麼...不論我再怎麼想接近你...

你還是會逃開......

 

我...好累了......

到底該不該繼續這樣下去...

 

好煩惱...

我到底該怎麼做......

 

 

虎太郎帶著沉痛入睡。

 

 

 

誰能來...

 

救救我......

 

 

 

 

 

 

+-------------------------------------------------------------+

翌日早晨，虎太郎邊吃早餐邊看著電視。

此時門鈴響起，虎太郎連忙去開門──

「有、有動學長!?」

「早安，虎太郎。」有動微笑著，「太好了，妳醒著。」

虎太郎又驚又喜:「你怎麼來了?」

「我來這附近辦點事，順便來看看妳。龍樹在嗎?」

「他不在...」我一起來時他就不在家了......

「這樣啊...那麼，我可以進去坐坐嗎?」

「啊、好!請進!」

 

兩人坐在沙發上，有動靜靜地喝著茶，虎太郎則不知道該講什麼。

她不知道該不該向有動傾訴煩惱...

 

「...」有動輕輕瞄著虎太郎，喝了口茶後，緩緩地說:「虎太郎，妳有心事哦?」

「!」虎太郎一驚，吞吐道:「我...那個...」

看著虎太郎這般模樣，有動輕輕笑了一下。

「虎太郎，妳願不願意陪我?」

「咦?」「我帶妳去個好地方。」

 

+-------------------------------------------------------------+

 

幽森、寧靜的森林裡，有著一座湖，雖然並不是非常大，但相當清澈、璀璨，它的美麗絕不會輸給其他有名氣的湖泊。

向老闆打聲招呼後，有動帶領虎太郎坐上租來的小船，開始緩緩划向湖泊中心。

 

充滿著芬芳、舒服的氣息，圍繞著自己的美麗風景，虎太郎覺得自己好像來到了仙境。

她享受著這樣的感覺。

「有動學長，你怎麼知道這裡的?」

「偶然發現的，加上這裡並不遠，所以我常來這。」

有動微著笑，輕划著槳。「很少有人知道這個地方。」

「是啊...真的很可惜呢，這裡這麼棒...」虎太郎深望著每一處風景。

感覺身心完全得到放鬆了。

 

有動看著虎太郎，輕笑著，最後開口道:「那麼...可以告訴我妳有什麼煩惱嗎?」

虎太郎瞬間愣了下，這才領悟到原來有動是為了自己而來到這，全都是為了能讓自己感到放鬆......

有動的這番體貼，令虎太郎快要哭出來了。

 

「我...沒有自信能夠接近龍樹...」

虎太郎沉痛地說著，

「我也沒有辦法...真的...已經不知道該怎麼做了......」

 

說到這虎太郎忍不住落下眼淚，且愈哭愈激烈，

終於...────將忍耐已久的情緒宣洩了出來。

 

有動輕擁著虎太郎，輕撫她的背，溫柔地安慰著她。

 

良久，待虎太郎慢慢恢復平靜後，有動才放開了她。

 

「謝...謝謝你...有動學長...」冷靜後虎太郎意識到方才一直在有動懷裡大哭著，使她害羞萬分。

「不用客氣。」有動溫和地笑著，但隨後漸漸露出相當自責的模樣...

「都是我不好...害妳如此痛苦...虎太郎，對不起。」

虎太郎看了緊張地不斷搖頭加搖手，連忙說道:「不不不!這絕對不是有動學長的錯!你千萬別怪自己...!」

「如果妳不想再這樣下去，我可以讓妳馬上恢復原狀。」有動表情認真地說道。

「這...」聞言，虎太郎躊躇了...「我......」

 

這才使她想到，自己早就可以恢復原狀了，若不是因為龍樹的吻......

 

他總是在第三天時吻她。

 

為什麼......難道......

 

龍樹不希望我恢復原狀?

 

 

 

雖然並不確定，但虎太郎仍感到了一線希望。

「有動學長...我想...再試著努力看看。」

虎太郎的眼神閃爍著希望的躍動。

聞言，有動也露出微笑。「嗯，妳好好加油，虎太郎。」

 

 

 

拜託...

 

龍樹......

 

請讓我了解...

 

究竟什麼才是真正的你吧......──────

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

+-------------------------------------------------------------+

後記:

哈哈，這集開始新增了美妙的分隔線!(揍)

這集是在筆記本上完成的

但一陣子後才打進電腦

沒辦法其實我好像真的很忙?

 

哈哈自己的文好像真的都是廢話啊!

登場人物也都是這幾隻

 

不過放心...下集開始我會新增人物

當然也是"非常感應"裡的人物

敬請期待吧!

但也請不要太期待(再揍)


	16. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-16

今天是週末，虎太郎起了個一大早。

起床後她反射性地到玄關前看龍樹是否出去，結果看到他的鞋子依舊放在原地，

虎太郎心理掀起一陣小小的喜悅。

這是難得他沒有刻意出門迴避虎太郎的關係。

喜悅之餘，虎太郎也開始煩惱起來，煩惱等一下要怎麼跟龍樹相處，想必還是會很尷尬。

想了又想，最終虎太郎決定先出去散步，好好沉澱思考。

沒想到這次換成她迴避龍樹。

 

到了附近的公園後，虎太郎悠悠地漫步著，心中想著許多事。

突然這時，她的手機響了起來，她小小吃驚了一下，才慌忙接了起來：「喂?」

「虎太郎?」手機另一端傳出一道極為熟悉的聲音，虎太郎愣了一愣......

 

「...美央?」

 

「是你嗎?虎太郎!你還記得我!不過你的聲音怎麼變成這樣?」對方──美央高興又疑惑地說道。

「真的是妳美央!妳回來了嗎?」虎太郎既開心又興奮，但隨後因為不知該如何解釋她的問題而結巴：「呃...這個...我想需要當面解釋會比較好。」

「好!我們約在老地方見面吧，現在方便嗎?」美央馬上提出邀約。

「沒問題，我馬上到，等會兒見。」掛斷後虎太郎隨即動身前往他們的老地方──學校附近的咖啡廳。

 

美央因為家庭的關係，自高二開始就去了美國，在那裡求學，打算一直讀完研究所。

原本以為至少要到高中畢業後才有機會見到她，

沒想到現在相聚來的如此突然，這讓虎太郎又驚又喜。

至於兩人的戀情，自美央去美國之前就停止了交往，原因是美央捨不得讓虎太郎難過。

 

 

到了咖啡廳，虎太郎馬上就發現了美央，她的頭髮比以前長了許多，已經及肩，但她還是一眼就認出她來。

由於太過高興，虎太郎忘了一件相當重要的事地，迅速跑到了美央的面前，臉上堆滿了笑容，興奮地叫道：「美央!」

而美央的反應這才打醒了她────她驚訝又疑惑，最後才緩緩猶豫地說：「...虎太郎?」

「啊...啊!」虎太郎想起自己現在是女兒身，慌亂且口吃地想要解釋：「這...我...這...」

見她這樣美央連忙安撫她，雖然還是感到很奇怪。「先坐下來吧，慢慢說不要急。」

虎太郎這才坐了下來，深呼吸了下後，才慢慢汗顏地說道：

「...事情就是妳看到的這樣...我變成女生了。」

 

接著把來龍去脈從頭到尾說給了美央聽。

不同於預期的是，美央的反應並沒有很激烈，相反的像是早就料到似地，這令虎太郎感到很疑惑。

「美央...妳都不吃驚嗎?」

聞言美央笑了笑，「這個嘛...因為總是有許多奇怪的事圍繞在妳身旁，也許我已經習慣了。」

虎太郎聽了，勉強地笑道：「哈哈...是啊...」

眼看虎太郎似乎愈來愈沮喪，美央趕緊轉了個話題，轉到了自己身上：「我這次之所以回來是因為我爸工作的關係，於是我也跟著回來。能見到妳真的很高興，虎太郎。」

「我也是。那妳能待多久?」

美央垂下眼簾，「...明天我就要回去了，不能多陪你們我真的很抱歉...」充滿歉意地說道。

虎太郎則充滿了不捨：「明天...真的好快啊...」

「對不起，我保證下次一定會多陪妳的。」美央握住虎太郎的手，真誠地說道。

 

虎太郎不知道為什麼地，忽然一股腦地把和龍樹之間的煩惱全告訴了美央，

她相信美央能夠給她很好的建議。

然而美央只是輕輕對她微著笑，一個柔柔的笑。

 

「妳會因為龍樹一句短短的言語、一個小小的舉動，任何微小的事情，而感到悲傷或是喜悅?」

 

虎太郎微微一愣，接著陷入困惑。

她回想起今天早上因為龍樹沒避著自己出門的喜悅，以及過去幾天的種種事情，

每次自己的心情起伏......

 

虎太郎愣住了。「我......」

 

美央的笑容更深了，帶著溫柔與憐愛。

她向前傾，撫上虎太郎的雙手，輕聲地說：

「答案一直就在心裡面，只要用心去體會，就一定能夠發覺。」

 

此刻虎太郎感到無比的溫暖...

美央沒有變，她依舊是從前的那個美央，總是令人感到無比的溫暖。

 

+-------------------------------------------------------------+

沒多久之後，由於美央有事在身，於是兩人就此道別了。

道別後，虎太郎的心情相當複雜。

她深問自己，自己是否還喜歡著美央?

她不知道。但似乎跟以前有所不同......

然而這其中的原因是什麼呢? 絕對不可能是因為距離的關係。

 

還有......龍樹......

 

自己對龍樹到底是什麼感覺?

 

不得不承認，自己總是對龍樹的任何舉動感到相當在意。

 

我......難道.........

 

 

 

喜歡龍樹...?

 

 

 

 

虎太郎震驚地愣在原地。

 

+-------------------------------------------------------------+

 

美央走在回家的路上，想起虎太郎，忍不住再度露出微笑。

真的萬萬沒有想到虎太郎會變成女生......

有動學長也真是太厲害了。

 

她和龍樹的關係......

 

已經是無可否認了吧。

 

其實美央有著那麼一絲悲傷，畢竟兩人之間過去還有那麼一段情，也許自己還抱有著一些期待。

不過...比起自己，他們實在適合太多太多了。

美央心裡深深這麼覺得。

 

她仰天長望，發自內心地微笑。

 

虎太郎，要加油哦!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

+-------------------------------------------------------------+

後記：

第16集終於也擠出來了。

這集寫得還蠻順手的呢~高興高興

總算把新人物寫出來了。

說是新人物...也只不過是原作裡的人物啊!

而且劇情還是很老套

哈哈感覺好混!

 

沒關係...

順利就好!

不過看樣子還有很長一段路要走呢


	17. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-17

她不相信，也不願相信，自己喜歡龍樹。

虎太郎承認自己極度在意龍樹，但她不認為這就是喜歡。

「唔...」虎太郎揪住前額，極為憂愁。

 

不會的......我只是......對龍樹.........

 

 

+-----------------------------------------------------------+

緊張地開門，虎太郎小心翼翼的，盡量不發出任何聲響地回到家。

她仔細看了看──龍樹的鞋子還在...他在家。

虎太郎更加緊張了，她不想碰見龍樹，這會讓她...更不自在。

為什麼要怕龍樹...她自己也不知道。

 

龍樹不在客廳...虎太郎鬆了一口氣。

然而上了樓梯後，卻在走廊遇見了恰巧走出房門的龍樹。

「!」虎太郎一驚，完全愣在走廊上，不知如何是好，臉上漸漸浮出紅暈。

龍樹靜靜地看著她，不發一語。

虎太郎愈來愈心慌，「啊...唔...我...」是不是該說點什麼?

可是我......

 

看著虎太郎這副慌張又害羞的模樣，龍樹不由自主地往前靠近了她。

龍樹一接近虎太郎馬上閉上了嘴，甚至屏住了氣息，不知所措地向後退。

虎太郎愈退後就令龍樹愈想靠近，兩人不斷一進一退。

最後到了走廊盡頭，虎太郎靠在牆上，不得動彈。

龍樹單手抵在虎太郎身後的牆上，凝視著她。

虎太郎不敢說話，也不敢抬頭看龍樹，她定點看著地板，滿臉羞紅。

她帶著些許反抗的語氣，吞吐道：「龍...龍樹...」

 

龍樹沒有開口，他緩緩貼近虎太郎的粉唇......

「!!」虎太郎一縮，『他要吻我了!』，緊閉雙眼，虎太郎一副準備壯烈犧牲的表情，等待宰割。

「......」原本只是想逗逗她，沒想到她會是這種反應，龍樹稍稍愣住。

面對如此可愛的虎太郎，龍樹忍不住附上她的雙唇，吻了她。

 

「嗯......」漸漸放鬆了身體，虎太郎輕輕抓住龍樹的衣襬，感受他的吻。

龍樹強忍住緊擁虎太郎的衝動，也克制自己繼續深吻她，沒多久後他放開虎太郎的唇，不捨地緩緩離去。

 

他已經不想再思考那麼多了，他終究還是敵不過自己的慾望。

從今以後，他想吻她就吻她。

但也僅止於吻而已......

 

默默望著龍樹離去的身影，虎太郎愣愣地想著......

 

今天不是第三天...他卻吻了我......為什麼......

 

這是...代表什麼呢......?

 

 

 

+-----------------------------------------------------------+

這天過後，龍樹經常不時地吻虎太郎，唯一有規律的是，龍樹一天只會吻一次。

這突如其來的吻都是在家發生，無論是虎太郎洗澡前、洗澡後、吃飯前、吃飯後、看電視時、走路時，或是入房睡覺前，皆有可能發生。

龍樹總是靜靜地貼近她，使她到牆上，然後輕輕地一吻，接著離去。

這令虎太郎每天都緊張兮兮，雖然已經逐漸習慣，但每當龍樹靠近時依然讓她羞澀發顫、心跳如雷。

她想不透龍樹何以這麼做，是他高興？是他想捉弄自己？還是不希望自己恢復原狀？還是他......

虎太郎把〝喜歡我〞三個字給吞了回去，她不斷搖頭，想甩掉這個想法。

她實在是想不透，於是她決定找個人來傾訴她心中洪水似的煩惱。

 

 

+-----------------------------------------------------------+

「什麼?龍樹他每天都吻妳?」佑人大聲問道。

「噓──小聲點啦佑人!很丟臉耶!」虎太郎滿臉通紅又慌張。

他們兩人現在位於咖啡廳內，邊喝著下午茶邊討論著。

「你覺得是為什麼?」虎太郎一臉憂慮。

「這個嘛......」佑人慢慢地啜了一口咖啡，偷望了虎太郎一眼，觀察她的神情，最後慢條斯理地道：「我想是因為他不想讓妳恢復原狀吧。」

虎太郎聽了全身一鬆：「是嗎......」

雖然這是意料中的答案，但總覺得...有那麼一絲失落......

佑人看在眼裡。「妳自己去問他啊?」

虎太郎一震，「我...我才不要呢...」她憂心地道：「我根本不知道...要用什麼心情面對他......」

「......」佑人靜靜喝著咖啡，沒有再說話。

 

虎太郎......我已經告訴過妳，龍樹他喜歡妳，如此深愛，但妳卻不願相信。

 

現在時機不夠成熟，現在的妳似乎無法接受，但我相信，總有一天...

 

妳會明白的。

 

 

 

+-----------------------------------------------------------+

當天晚上回去後，虎太郎更加難以面對龍樹了，她不知道她心中的矛盾究竟是為什麼。

然而當她一看見龍樹，卻無法停止自己注視他。

龍樹注意到虎太郎的凝視，停了下來，接著又是緩緩靠近她，將她抵在牆上，相同投以注視的目光，細細地看著虎太郎。

龍樹的注視令虎太郎渾身發燙，她感覺到自己的心開始灼熱，在龍樹凝視下的每一寸肌膚，都使虎太郎快要不能自己......

 

龍樹吻上虎太郎。

這次的吻比平常的久上一些、深上一些。

 

兩人分開了之後，虎太郎情不自禁地望著龍樹，以她自己未察覺的嬌羞、渴望，以及愛戀......

面對虎太郎如此織熱的眼神，龍樹身體微微一動，除此之外沒有其他的反應。

龍樹依舊離去。

 

待龍樹離開自己的視線後，虎太郎回到自己的房間內，背靠著門，眼淚撲簌簌地流下。

虎太郎掩面哭泣。

 

 

 

 

因為她知道她自己，

 

已深深的愛上龍樹。

 

 

無法自拔。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

+-----------------------------------------------------------+

後記：

對於那件我文章被公開的事，我還是不知道該說什麼。

說真的，我的文真的很老套。

無所謂，寫得痛快就好。

 

終於走到了今天這一步

故事總算即將來到高潮。

 

至於高潮要怎麼寫

還在苦惱中呢


	18. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-18

就像陷入了泥沼般......

自從發現了對龍樹的感情，

這份情感便不斷地侵蝕著虎太郎，

一點一滴地滲透她的生命。

 

渴望他能再接近自己一點、再觸碰自己一點些，

永遠地待在自己的身旁，永不分離。

 

虎太郎湧出的淚水愈來愈多。

 

怎麼會...我怎麼會...喜歡上龍樹......

到底是從什麼時候開始的...?

不可以...絕對不可以的啊......

我...我到底該怎麼辦......────

 

已經不知道該如何是好了。

充滿了震驚與心慌，過去從沒有被任何事如此地震撼過。

然而此刻的虎太郎卻只能哭泣，別無選擇。

 

今夜，虎太郎含著淚水入睡，飽受著極大的憂慮。

和過去不一樣的是，這次的痛處有痛苦、有悲傷，卻有那麼一絲喜悅。有酸澀，卻又有些甜蜜。

錯縱複雜的感覺交織在一起，形成了最不可收拾的情感。

 

+-----------------------------------------------------------------+

翌日

 

即使醒來，虎太郎仍躺在床上，用枕頭埋住臉，心煩地苦思著。

 

怎麼辦...怎麼辦...該怎麼面對龍樹......

果然還是...放棄比較好嗎...

到底該怎麼辦啦......!

 

虎太郎抱頭亂滾。

 

"叩叩"

敲門聲響起。

 

「!!」虎太郎跳起身來。

「虎太郎，」門外傳出龍樹的聲音，「吃中餐了。」

「啊...」不知為何，虎太郎的臉紅了起來。「好...好!我馬上去!」

龍樹的腳步聲漸行漸遠後，虎太郎壓著胸口，心臟不停地狂跳。

 

+-----------------------------------------------------------------+

吃中餐時，兩人默默吃著飯，誰也沒說半句話。

虎太郎看都不敢看坐在對面的龍樹一眼，臉紅心慌地只想趕快把飯吃完。

這樣的異樣龍樹不可能沒發覺，於是等到吃完飯後，龍樹才開口問道：「怎麼了?」

「!」虎太郎全身一震。「我...我沒事!什麼事都沒有!」

說完趕緊起身，拔腿就跑，想逃回房間去。

但忽然有東西抓住了自己──龍樹由後伸手抱住虎太郎，把她攬進懷裡。

「啊...」過了幾秒才意識過來的虎太郎，開始害羞地掙扎。「放、放開我，龍樹!」

龍樹反而摟地更緊。「為什麼要逃?」

「唔...!」虎太郎開不了口，她怎麼可能說是因為自己喜歡上了龍樹!

見虎太郎沒吭聲，龍樹將她轉了過來面對著自己，緊緊地擁著她。

虎太郎更加說不出半句話來，緊張、心慌及害羞，讓她開始微微顫抖，臉上的潮紅也揮之不去。

看著這樣的虎太郎，龍樹不自覺地輕撫上她的臉，「妳到底...」同時緩緩地接近虎太郎的櫻唇......

「!」虎太郎直推著龍樹，反抗道：「不、不要...龍樹...」

龍樹沒有放手，彼此的臉的距離也愈來愈近......

眼看龍樹就快要吻上自己了，虎太郎一個心急，使勁一推，推開了龍樹，向屋外奔去。

虎太郎就這麼跑出了屋外。

 

 

「唔...」虎太郎漫無目的地走在路上，想著方才的事，加上自己混亂不清的思緒，虎太郎終於哭了出來。

「嗚...嗚...!」怎麼辦......我到底該怎麼辦......

這時虎太郎注意到手機放在自己的口袋裡，她拿起手機，望了許久後，忍不住打給了一個人...

「嗚...佑人......你可以過來...陪我一下嗎......?」

 

+-----------------------------------------------------------------+

「呀哈哈哈哈哈!」佑人大笑道：「看吧!我早就說過!妳遲早會明白的!」

「佑人，不要再笑了啦!」虎太郎瞪著佑人，「你怎麼這樣，虧我還找你出來陪我耶!」

「啊哈哈，好啦好啦，對不起嘛~」佑人依舊笑得開懷，「我只是太高興了。」

「高興什麼嘛...」我可是煩惱地不得了!

「那麼，」佑人在虎太郎身旁坐下，兩人現在位於公園的椅子上。「妳打算怎麼辦?」

「我怎麼知道...」虎太郎紅腫著眼，「我根本不知道該怎麼辦才好......」

佑人微笑著搭上虎太郎的肩。「虎太郎，不用想太多，妳就順著自己的想法去做吧。」

虎太郎抬起頭看著佑人：「順著自己的想法...?」

佑人的笑意更深了。「虎太郎，妳想怎麼做?」

虎太郎望著佑人...「我......」

「唉呀，這不是虎太郎嗎......還有...漆山?」

「!」虎太郎和佑人皆看向叫住他們的人，但眼前的人卻讓他們驚訝無比──

「甲足一馬!?」

 

甲足一馬微笑地站在他們倆的面前，但在那笑容裡似乎帶著一絲陰謀......

 

 

 

+-----------------------------------------------------------------+

後記:

終於發了第18集。

第19集也正在著手中。

其實我愈寫愈煩腦了

我總是會想著

"這樣子真的是龍樹嗎?"、"虎太郎會這麼做嗎?"、"這樣的劇情合乎常理嗎"

等等的想法，捫心自問

我非常的迷惘。

『這樣子寫真的是非常感應嗎...』

 

雖然，這是同人文

是依個人的創作

但是...

我終究還是非常迷惘......


	19. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-19

「甲足一馬!?你來這裡做什麼!?」佑人反射性地站起，用身體護住虎太郎。

「呵呵...別這麼有敵意嘛...我又不是來這裡找你吵架的。」一馬呵呵笑道。

「我是來這裡...找虎太郎的。」一馬看向虎太郎，虎太郎則愣愣地望著一馬。

佑人馬上口氣嚴厲地問道：「你找虎太郎做什麼?」

「這個嘛...」一馬稍微歪了歪頭，下一刻露出輕蔑的表情，眼神流露出危險的氣息，冷笑道：「我想你不需要知道吧?」

「你...!」佑人一個吃驚，怒火也緊接著上來。

「還有，我有私事要對虎太郎說，可以請你給我們一點空間嗎?」一馬一派輕鬆道。

佑人更加憤怒地罵道：「我怎麼可能讓你跟虎太郎...「佑人!」虎太郎拉住了佑人的手，阻止他繼續罵下去。

「虎太郎...」「佑人別這樣，一馬他人很好的，他前陣子才幫助過我。」虎太郎露出微笑，「不會有事的，放心吧。」

看著虎太郎，佑人的表情緩和了下來。「是嗎...好吧...」

在離去之際，佑人握住了虎太郎的肩，表情嚴肅地悄聲道：「要是有任何危險，一定要馬上來找我或龍樹，知道嗎?」虎太郎笑道：「知道了。」

佑人擔心地緩緩離去。

在佑人離開視線後，一馬的表情瞬間變得柔和，他溫柔地看著虎太郎：「虎太郎，謝謝妳幫我說話。」

「不會啦，這是應該的。」虎太郎微笑。

「抱歉，這麼唐突來找妳，嚇到你們了。」「怎麼會，你來我很高興呀，我們好久不見了。」虎太郎笑著說，「那你有什麼事要跟我說?」

「......」一馬突然低下頭別過臉去，沉默了下來。虎太郎一臉狐疑地望著他。

沉默了一陣子後，一馬緩緩抬頭，臉頰帶著微紅，表情認真地道：「其實...我是想跟妳說...」

虎太郎：「...?」

「我喜歡上妳了。」

 

 

:+:----------------------------------------------------------:+:

"叮咚"門鈴響起。

龍樹動身去開門，門一開佑人便衝了進來。

「呼...呼...」佑人押著膝蓋喘氣，看上去是一路急速跑過來的。

「...」龍樹冷冷地看向他。「你來做什麼?」

「什麼做什麼!」佑人激動地說，「大事不妙了啦!甲足一馬來了!」

「!!」一聽見那個名字，龍樹聞之色變。

「而且他來找虎太郎!剛剛來找虎太郎說話!還把我趕跑了。」佑人露出懊惱的神情，「可惡...要不是虎太郎替他說話，我怎麼可能會離開...」

「...你說什麼...」龍樹極為震驚，表情蒙上陰霾...「甲足一馬他...來找虎太郎...?」

「對!現在他們在公園，但搞不好已經不在那了!」佑人激動地揮舞著手：「你趕快過去吧!」

「......」但龍樹漸漸鎮定了下來，低沉地道：「我為什麼要去過去。」

「你說什...!」一聽佑人差點沒氣死，「你在說什麼啊!?對方可是甲足一馬耶!害死你們祖父的兇手!」

龍樹一震。

「不是我想否定他，但就算他已經洗心革面，難道能就這樣相信他嗎!?」「住口...」

「你們曾經都想要殺死對方，如此恐怖的關係，你難道忘記了嗎?」「我說住口...」

「你到底在想什麼，你想逃避嗎?這是無法逃的!」

「住口!」龍樹單手倏地壓向佑人，極大的力氣令他撞上牆壁。

佑人說不出話來。龍樹表情壓抑著痛苦，沉悶地說道：「就算如此...!甲足他來找虎太郎...那又怎麼樣!」龍樹放開了佑人，別開身子。「我又有什麼資格去干涉?」

佑人望著龍樹，不敢置信...「你...為什麼...」

 

他和虎太郎之間...一定誤會了什麼...

否則他怎麼可能這樣說...

可惡!他們兩個的心靈居然還沒有結合在一起!

 

「龍樹，」佑人嚴肅地說道，「你難道沒有發現什麼嗎?」

龍樹背對著佑人，不發一語。

「你覺得虎太郎對你的態度，還和從前一樣嗎?」

「......」聞言，龍樹不禁愣住。

佑人走到龍樹的面前，深深握住他的雙肩，表情無比認真。

「龍樹，你愛她吧?你應該也清楚，你對她來說是什麼樣的存在。」

龍樹眼神空白。

過去和虎太郎玩耍的景象不斷地自他的腦海中湧出──

以及虎太郎的笑容。

 

我對虎太郎來說...

是什麼樣的存在......

 

 

「你覺得...她會希望你過去嗎?」

 

.........──────

 

 

 

:+:----------------------------------------------------------:+:

「一馬...你...」虎太郎驚愕地說不出話來。

一馬有些難為情地看著虎太郎，緩緩地說：「我知道突然這樣講會嚇到妳...可是我還是忍不住。」

「你...」看到一馬如此認真的神情，虎太郎的臉才真正紅了起來。「你...」張著嘴想說話，卻一句也說不出口。

「為什麼...」她想問的問題有好多好多：他為什麼會喜歡上自己，更何況她其實根本不算是個女的，又到底看上了自己哪一點......，諸如此類──虎太郎的腦筋愈來愈混亂了。

一馬知道面前的虎太郎非常混亂，但他還是不疾不徐地道：「我知道妳在想我到底為什麼會喜歡妳，但其實我也不清楚，只是自從上次和妳見面後，妳的身影就這麼一直在我腦海裡...揮之不去。」一馬愈說愈小聲，「我才知道...原來自己喜歡上妳了。」

虎太郎聽了更加訝異了，她的嘴又張得更開了些。

「也許妳會覺得我很膚淺，但是絕不是的，我從以前就對妳有好感了，覺得妳人很好。」一馬的口氣開始變得鎮定，同時一步一步接近虎太郎。

「!」虎太郎忍不住往後退，「一、一馬...」

「我也要向妳道歉，深深的道歉。」一馬發自內心由衷地道，「虎太郎...妳祖父的事我真的很抱歉...」

聽到祖父的事，虎太郎停了下來。

一馬走到了她的面前，什麼也沒做，只是看著她。

「虎太郎...我知道我沒有資格喜歡妳...但是...我不會放棄的。」

 

 

:+:----------------------------------------------------------:+:

剛抵達公園的龍樹，微喘著氣息，心急地尋找著虎太郎的身影。

「...!」龍樹一眼就看清了虎太郎正站在某一處發愣著。

 

虎太郎的思緒一片空白。

她無法思考。

方才一馬說完那句話後就離開了，但留下的震撼卻久久揮之不去。

她還是無法接受...一馬喜歡自己。

到底該怎麼辦?

喜歡上龍樹已經夠煩惱了，現在居然還蹦出這種事...

等一等...而且...

要是被龍樹知道了呢?會怎麼樣?

完全不敢想像。

這到底是怎麼樣...!

 

「虎太郎!」「!!!」突如其來的喚聲，令虎太郎嚇了好大一跳，差點就要跳起來了。

她慌忙看向聲音的主人，誰知道那卻是現在自己最不知該如何面對的人──「龍樹!?」

「他呢!」龍樹劈頭就問。虎太郎不解：「誰、誰?」

「甲足一馬!」「!!」他...他怎麼會知道......不，等等...對了...他看得見過去...這、這麼說!剛才的話他全部都會聽見了!?不、不會吧!!

正當虎太郎還在混亂之時，龍樹早已開始看過去發生的事，但他們說話的內容全部都被一馬給消掉了，使龍樹完全不得要領。

 

可惡!就算得到了虎太郎全部的力量，也還是不能看見嗎!?怎麼可能!

龍樹煩躁地想著。

 

他看向虎太郎，卻看見虎太郎一副煩腦慌張、不知如何是好的樣子，他立刻握住虎太郎的雙肩，極度關切地問道：「妳有受傷嗎?他有沒有對妳做什麼事!?」

被龍樹深握住雙肩，虎太郎不禁一愣...「沒...沒有，我沒事，什麼事都沒有。」

聞言，龍樹的臉浮現出一絲安心的表情，這又讓虎太郎再度愣住。

 

龍...龍樹...他這麼擔心我嗎......?

 

「那你們到底說了什麼?」龍樹再度露出心煩的表情。

「唔!」虎太郎又是一慌，「沒...沒事，我們沒有說什麼。」表情很明顯在說謊。

「......」龍樹沉默了下來，再開口時聲音帶著一絲怒氣：「...為什麼不跟我說?」

聽見了龍樹的口氣，虎太郎感到極度的內疚與害怕──她不敢向龍樹說實話啊!這種事何以說得出口?

 

「妳...」話未說完，龍樹猛然注意到虎太郎的表情──虎太郎不敢直視龍樹，表情羞怯，令人無比憐愛，加上身體微微的顫抖......──

龍樹緊擁住了虎太郎。

在龍樹懷裡的虎太郎睜大了雙眼，無法反應......

緊緊摟著虎太郎的身軀，龍樹沉痛地呢喃著：「為什麼不告訴我...」

龍樹這樣的反應，令虎太郎瞬間紅了眼框。

她絕不是有意要傷害龍樹的，她好想、好想對龍樹說實話，但卻又開不了口......「龍...龍樹...」

虎太郎也回擁了龍樹，緊緊地，將自己埋在他的胸口。「對不起...」

「可是...你來了...我好高興...真的好高興...」虎太郎的淚水自眼框滑落，但嘴角掛的是笑容。「謝謝你...龍樹...」

 

就算我再怎麼無法應對、再怎麼無法面對

但是一見到了你

總是會令我感到無比的安心

永永遠遠......

 

 

 

:+:----------------------------------------------------------:+:

後記：

這集特別多呢!

其實我知道我每集的文章內容都很少

雖然我也不喜歡這樣，但我其實每集都是寫到段落點時才結束

在我認為該待續的時候結束，絕沒有故意寫少的。

不過也有因為我發文很慢的因素，導致我一寫出來就想先發再說。

 

離題了

其實我根本沒打算有這樣的劇情的!

結果現在根本是進入了一馬篇!

天啊...我幹麻給自己給添了這麼麻煩的簍子...

不過...也是下意識的寫出來的，畢竟目前劇情太沒有看頭了

總之我會努力繼續寫下去的，雖然很苦惱。


	20. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-20

「吶，虎太郎，甲足他到底對妳說了什麼?」

坐在海邊的堤防上。  
佑人開口向虎太郎這麼問道。

「......」  
虎太郎抱著雙膝，表情平靜卻憂愁。

「...」佑人望了望虎太郎，之後視線轉向海洋。  
「妳要是不想說的話，不用勉強。」

充分地感受到佑人的體貼，受到感動，於是虎太郎緩緩開口道...「...絕對不能跟龍樹說哦。」

佑人點頭。

「一馬他...說喜歡我。」「!...」佑人稍稍露出驚訝的神情，但很快地就恢復正常。

看著佑人這副鎮靜的模樣，虎太郎不禁愣然：「...你不吃驚嗎?」

佑人依然看著海。「其實...多少也猜得到，從他看妳的表情就知道了。」

虎太郎也靜靜望向海洋，將臉靠在膝蓋上。「那你覺得...我該怎麼辦?」

沉默了一會兒後，佑人徐徐地道：「等妳做好心理準備後，就跟他告白。」

「!...」虎太郎的肩膀震動了一下。

「不然，照龍樹那傢伙的悶騷程度，再這樣下去你們不會有結果的，所以就只能靠妳先表達心意了。」佑人看向虎太郎，等待她的回答。

虎太郎出奇地鎮定，但發出的聲音還是略帶顫抖：「...我知道了。」

佑人笑了，「但前提是，妳先有充分的心理準備了。」說完伸手搭向虎太郎的肩，像是在給她勇氣一樣。「妳不是...想改變他嗎？放心吧，一定可以的。」

像是咒語一般，這句話堅定了虎太郎的心。「嗯...」

同時她也想起有動學長的話......『只有妳才辦得到。』

 

是啊...我必須...加油呢。

龍樹......

 

 

:+:----------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

在那之後過了一星期，龍樹和虎太郎的之間沒有任何變化。  
雖然虎太郎拚命想接近龍樹，但每次都臨陣退縮。  
雙方明明就都很在意彼此，卻沒有人願意主動。

虎太郎坐在客廳沙發上，啜了一口茶後，煩憂地倒向沙發。  
『啊~我到底在做什麼啊!』心裡想著，『再這樣下去不行的啦!』

這時龍樹出現並走向玄關，邊穿鞋子邊簡短地向虎太郎說了一句：「我出門一下。」

「啊...」虎太郎連忙坐正，且反射性地問道：「你要去哪裡?」

龍樹聽了稍微一愣，虎太郎看了又連忙搖手：「啊!不!我沒有別的意思...!」

「...去買些東西。」龍樹回答了。

龍樹回答了......虎太郎的嘴不由自主地開口問道：「我...可以一起去嗎?」

龍樹的臉瞬間浮過驚訝的神情，但很快地就恢復為平常的撲克臉。「...隨便妳。」

「...!」虎太郎露出又驚又喜的模樣，「嗯...!」趕緊跟上在門口等待的龍樹。

 

 

兩人一路並肩走在路上，沒有講半句話。

 

我們不知道有多久沒有一起出來買東西了...?

不要說買東西了，應該說根本就很少像這樣子一起出門。

像這樣子...

 

虎太郎偷偷瞄向龍樹。  
雖然龍樹沒有說，但虎太郎知道他刻意放慢腳步，讓自己能夠跟上，才能夠並肩而行。  
想到這裡，虎太郎的臉不禁紅了起來。

『這是很好的機會，這次我一定要好好加油...!』

走著走著，不知不覺來到了商店街。  
龍樹很快就買好了他的東西，接下來兩人就開始閒晃。  
一路上都無語。

 

............

唔......

 

最後當虎太郎忍不住，準備要開口時，龍樹卻停了下來。

「?」虎太郎也停下，疑惑地望著他。

「...」龍樹看起來像是要開口，卻又開不了口似的，也有些不好意思。  
「妳...」最後終於說出話來，「妳的衣服不是只有幾件而已嗎，那樣也不是辦法，所以...」

虎太郎聽了一陣呆，而且這才發現龍樹停下來的地方正是服飾店門口。  
「所以...所以你要...買給我?」

「...」龍樹不語，手一伸抓住了虎太郎的手，一拉就是往店面裡走。

「啊!」虎太郎就這麼進入了服飾店。

 

:+:----------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

過了幾個小時後，龍樹的手上已滿是袋子，提的也有背的也有。  
不知不覺就買了這麼多...而且甚至連內衣也有買。  
每進去一間店，龍樹就只是站在一旁靜靜地看著虎太郎挑完試完，最後再去買單。  
雖然沒有特別的互動，但虎太郎依然感到很甜蜜，尤其是在店員羨慕地說「情侶一起出來買東西呀!」的時候，感覺更甚。  
......就好像是真正的情侶一樣。

虎太郎望向龍樹，臉紅地輕聲說道：「龍樹...謝謝你...對不起讓你破費了。」

龍樹回了一句：「沒什麼，以後家事都妳做就好。」

「什麼!?」虎太郎傻眼，馬上怒視龍樹，但看到龍樹的輕笑，才知道自己被耍了。「...什麼嘛!」

雖然還是有點不高興，但看著龍樹拿著那麼多的袋子，虎太郎伸出手，有些害臊地道：「我拿一點吧?」

「不用了。」龍樹不理會虎太郎的手。

虎太郎再怒，直接把龍樹其中一手的袋子全搶了過來，緊緊抓著。「哼!」

「...」龍樹看了虎太郎一眼，沒有再說什麼，把空著的那隻手插進口袋。

兩人就這樣走著，再度陷入沉默。

 

不時瞄到龍樹空下來的那隻手，虎太郎忍不住想到一件事......

虎太郎吞了口口水。

不知道說出來會怎麼樣呢......

 

「那...那個...龍樹...」虎太郎緊張地小聲問道。

龍樹看向虎太郎。

「可以...牽你的手嗎?」

 

聞言，龍樹愣住了。

虎太郎的臉也整個變紅，笨拙地解釋道：「啊!呃...我...!」

「......」龍樹並沒有愣住很久，在沉默了一下後，他緩緩抽出插在口袋的手，露在外面。

「...!」虎太郎看見了之後，手戰戰兢兢地伸過去，慢慢地握住了龍樹的手。

兩個人就這麼牽手了。

 

.........

沉默。

 

雖然沒有說話，但虎太郎可是緊張極了，她的內心瞬間掠過許多想法。

 

牽了手才發現，龍樹的手比我的大很多耶。

奇怪，他的手有這麼大嗎？還是說我縮水了？

先不談這個......

龍樹的手...好溫暖啊......

 

虎太郎害羞地瞄向龍樹，龍樹表情沒任何變化地繼續走著，手也只是輕輕勾住虎太郎以不至於掉落。  
虎太郎呆呆地看著。

 

不知道龍樹現在在想什麼呢......?

 

「妳在想什麼？表情呆極了。」

忽然冒出這句話令虎太郎嚇了一跳：「什、什麼?」

看向龍樹，發現他正用疑惑又有點受不了的表情看著自己，但其中似乎又帶著一絲溫柔。

「呃...我...」虎太郎害羞，不知如何面對龍樹，臉轉向地面，也不知道該說什麼。

但過了一下之後，虎太郎漸漸冷靜了下來。她決定要和龍樹分享自己的心情，她想讓他知道，她現在真的感到很高興。

「...我們...好久沒有牽手了呢。」虎太郎緩緩開口，視線依舊向著地面。

「......」龍樹不發一語地瞄著她。

「回想以前，我們真的很常牽手哦，每天，幾乎都牽著手呢!」說到這裡，虎太郎忍不住露出笑容。

以前真的...過得好幸福呢。

她抬起頭，對龍樹露出純真、美麗地笑容問道：「龍樹...以後我們也可以像以前那樣，常常牽手嗎?」

虎太郎的笑容讓龍樹離不開視線，他稍微愣了一下，最後輕輕勾起嘴角，微笑了起來，那是一個充滿溫柔地微笑。

龍樹沒有回答，取代而之的是他的手掌，緊緊握住了虎太郎，將她完全包覆。

感受到龍樹意外的柔情與手心傳來的熱度，虎太郎羞得說不出話來。

她靦腆地微笑著，露出了令所有的人看了都為之羨慕的幸福笑容。

 

 

:+:----------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

後記：

20集!第20集!這是第20集了!  
啊啊...居然就這樣到了20集......真是想都沒想到啊。  
感覺是個很大的集數，但內容卻還停留在小兒科，所以感覺真的很奇怪...  
啊啊不管了。總之，20集是個值得慶祝的集數!以後要更加努力!

 

突然有妄想到，要是非常感應出了遊戲呢......?  
當然，內容虎太郎是女生，啊不過一樣是男生的話也不錯  
攻略角色有龍樹、佑人、一馬、有動和木場。隱藏角色待補XD  
第一男主角當然就是龍樹。  
這樣就成了不管是乙女遊戲還是BL遊戲都很棒的夢幻超級極品!!!  
啊啊~~~~~要是真的有的話那該有多好啊!

...啊哈哈，我果然還是太愛妄想了啊。


	21. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-21

在龍樹和虎太郎購物完的隔一天，星期日，虎太郎走在去便利商店的路上。  
現在是下午，正是喝下午茶的好時間。  
走著走著，經過一個轉角時，虎太郎忽然被一股強大的力量拉近一條暗巷，重重地摔在牆上。  
虎太郎呻吟了一聲，「嗚…是誰!?」怒視如此對待她的人，待看清眼前的人後，虎太郎又是一陣驚訝：「一…一馬!?」

甲足一馬，不知為何，臉上的表情盡是憤怒與痛苦，雙眼充滿著血絲，由於暗巷內光線昏暗，使一馬看起來格外地恐怖。

虎太郎見到這樣的一馬，不禁心生恐懼起來：「一…一馬……你怎麼了…?」  
一馬的唇翻動了幾下，最後咬牙切齒地道：「妳…喜歡那傢伙吧!?」  
「咦?」「我說…妳喜歡那傢伙吧!大平龍樹…!」  
虎太郎一陣愕然，久久說不出話。好不容易，虎太郎才帶著微微發顫的聲音問道：「你……為什麼……」  
「妳那種表情……一看就知道了吧!」說這句話時一馬看著別邊，像是不願接受事實似的。  
虎太郎震驚。

!!……一馬看到……我和龍樹牽手的畫面了嗎……!?

接著又是陷入一片空白──看就知道了?難道我這麼明顯嗎……?那龍樹──

 

「妳那模樣……」一馬激動地說，「我不管大平龍樹怎麼想，但我可是一清二楚!」他憤怒地垂向虎太郎身後的牆壁，眼中的血絲更加地紅。  
「一…一馬…」虎太郎微微發起抖來，眼前的一馬十分恐怖，似乎不是他。  
一馬凝視虎太郎許久，漸漸冷靜了下來，他緩緩張口，發出極為沉悶的聲音道：「虎太郎……沒有結果的…你們是不可能有結果的!」  
虎太郎的表情變得凝重。  
「你們是親戚關係，絕不可能有結果的。」一馬重重地說道。  
虎太郎蹙眉，咬緊唇，良久不說話……「就算是這樣，一馬你也不用管我們。」  
一馬瞪大眼睛，嗓音參著微微怒氣道：「……妳真的這樣想?」  
虎太郎沒有說話，不願看著一馬。一馬在她眼神中找到了答案。  
「是嗎…」一馬緩緩放下抵在牆上的手，慢慢離開了虎太郎，表情生氣，但更深層的是痛苦。  
虎太郎難受地看著一馬。  
「妳絕對會後悔的。」一馬留下了這句話後，身影消失在巷口。

良久，虎太郎仍留在原地，抱著雙臂，被一馬方才說的話感到陣陣涼意。

────和龍樹真的沒有結果嗎?

虎太郎不是沒有想過這個問題，但是她也不願去多想。  
難道真的不被允許嗎?就像一馬所說的，要是被人發現了，是否會受到嚴厲的指責，這是禁忌嗎?  
虎太郎不禁感到膽怯，她深怕著令人崩潰的結局。

是不是我做錯了?我根本不該愛上你，甚至是想要和你在一起……──  
龍樹……

 

 

:+:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

周一

虎太郎帶著煩惱進入學校，臉色相當不好。  
同學們都十分關心虎太郎，但虎太郎直不說理由，同學們也只能默默擔心著虎太郎。  
整天的心煩就這麼一直持續到放學。  
走到校門口後，發現龍樹並沒有出現，虎太郎不知道自己是鬆了一口氣還是感到難受。  
今天她也是自己早起去學校，刻意避開龍樹。  
虎太郎深深嘆了一口氣，拖著沉重的步伐踏向返家的路。  
虎太郎繞了小路，來到一座小山坡上，靜靜地看著西下的夕陽，讓美麗的風景治癒自己的心靈。  
瞬間，汽車的煞車打滑聲刺入了虎太郎耳內，她還來不及看清發生了什麼事，就被身後一股令人暈眩的強大力量擒抱住，倏地被抱進車廂內，伴隨著車子所發出的吼叫聲，轉眼間揚長而去。

 

:+:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

在無人的放學後教室內，龍樹收拾著書包，動作有些急促，他快速步向停車場，途中在走廊上遇見佑人。  
「唷!龍樹!」佑人愉悅地揚起手打招呼道。「你值日生做完啦?」  
龍樹只瞄了他一眼，快步穿過他繼續往前。  
佑人先是一呆，隨即跟上來，笑著問道：「這麼急著去哪裡?接虎太郎嗎?」  
龍樹沒有回答，但佑人知道肯定是的。  
「嘿，我也要去找虎太郎，而且聖諾亞是出了名的美女如雲，一定要去看看!」佑人笑嘻嘻地道。  
龍樹仍沒有回答，佑人見龍樹的表情，見苗頭不對，趕緊問道：「怎麼回事?發生了什麼事嗎?」  
「她今天沒有給我載，自己去學校了。」龍樹的表情略帶一絲怒氣，但更多的是憂心。  
「是喔…」佑人托起下巴，思考著虎太郎何以如此。該不會發生什麼事了?  
轉眼間兩然已來到了停車場，龍樹一個箭步就跨上了自己的摩托車，發動準備騎走。  
佑人連忙也上他的摩托車，向龍樹喊道：「我也去!」  
不知龍樹有無聽見，因為他已經騎走了。

 

到了聖諾亞學園的校門口後，由於距離放學時間有些久遠，所以女學生稀稀疏疏的，沒有幾位。  
龍樹目光快速掃過，又是疾駛而去。  
「啊!喂!龍樹!」才剛到的佑人，連女生都來不及看，慌忙地跟了上去。  
遁循著虎太郎過去的身影，龍樹直來到了小山坡旁，接著出現的影像令龍樹當場愣住。  
佑人趕到，他停下車來，急促地向龍樹問道：「究竟怎麼回事!?」  
龍樹的表情陡地令他止住了話────龍樹顏面上，充滿了憤怒，青筋跳動，握緊的拳發抖著。  
完全不對勁了，佑人也瞬間嚴肅了起來。  
一定是發生了什麼大事，是什麼?難道虎太郎遭到綁架，生死未卜?  
不論如何，一定要趕緊找到虎太郎!  
龍樹咬牙切齒吼了聲：「可惡!」隨即以驚人的速度駕車向前衝去，佑人緊跟在後。

 

:+:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

虎太郎睜開了雙眼。  
意識因為藥物的作用，還不是很清晰。

…我…怎麼了……這裡是……哪裡……  
……!!!

虎太郎猛然坐起，眨著眼看清自己身在一座廢棄工廠內。

我被……

此時一道聲音忽然傳了過來：「妳總算醒了?」  
虎太郎流著冷汗遁聲看去，看見前方不遠處有一個人坐在椅子上，但由於背光，看不清那個人的長相。  
「你是誰!?為什麼要這樣!?」虎太郎害怕且生氣地大聲問道。  
那個人笑了起來，「呵呵呵呵……」  
詭異的笑聲迴盪著，令虎太郎不寒而慄。

 

 

 

 

:+:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

後記：  
這篇開始一直到24集其實早已寫完多時了，但是一直沒有時間打上電腦，真是抱歉拖了這麼久的時間。  
因為劇情實在太陽春了，所以就決定來段驚險插曲!  
並且一集的篇幅也增加，不像以前那麼少了。  
希望大家會滿意，我會繼續努力的。


	22. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-22

大三元郎，十七歲，高二，一位極為普通的高中生，普通到不會有人想看他第二眼。  
他的性格極為內向，沉默寡言，不敢表達自我，又有些古怪，所以沒有朋友，人際關係很差。  
這樣的他照理來說是沒有人會理的，但就在某一個命運的下午，他走在放學的路上，由於心不在焉，撞到了人都不知道，是一道悅耳的驚呼聲將他拉回現實，這才知道自己撞掉了別人的書包，他慌忙撿起，畏畏縮縮地遞給對方，深怕自己會挨打挨罵。  
但他愣住了，對方是位美女，不但沒有責怪他，還露出溫柔的笑容，連聲音都是那麼地動人：「沒有關係，我自己也不好。」  
直到那位美女接過了書包，他依然愣在那。  
美女最後給了他一個親切的微笑，踏著輕盈的步伐離去。  
他癡癡望著美女的背影，他感到說不出的激動──除了他父母外，從來沒有人對他這麼好，對他露出那麼多的笑容，而且還是位美麗的少女──  
他的內心有一股澎湃。  
自此以後，他全力、仔細、暗自地收集那位美女的資料，並且觀察、跟蹤她。  
但他很快的就沒有了機會，那位美女上下學都有一位冷俊的男子接送。  
他難過同時也感到憤怒。那是她的男朋友嗎?為什麼?為什麼!我絕對不允許。  
他的憤怒，以及對那位美女的癡狂，逐漸扭曲了他，到最後終於，使他成為了犯罪者──綁架了那位美女。  
現在，他就在那位美女的面前。  
是的，美女的名字就叫作大平虎太郎。

 

 

:+:--------------------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

虎太郎流著冷汗看著那個人。  
「我叫作大三元郎。」那個人──大三元郎自己報出了姓名。  
「…你…為什麼這麼做?」虎太郎表情僵硬地問道。  
「為什麼?」大三元郎站了起來，「為什麼?」他大聲地重複道，並朝虎太郎走去。  
他走至虎太郎的面前，虎太郎更加緊張了。  
大三元郎的相貌非常普通，比標準的日本人還要抱歉。但這時他的眼神及表情卻透出異樣的神色，這種人什麼都做得出來，想到這裡，虎太郎更加地害怕。  
「還有為什麼?當然是因為我愛妳啊!」大三元郎大聲說道，平舉著雙手強調語氣。  
虎太郎發起抖來。  
「嗯?妳不認得我了嗎?」大三元郎用他瘋狂的眼神盯著虎太郎。  
虎太郎的喉間發出異樣的聲響。  
「呼…不記得也不要緊。」他輕呼了一口氣，「我只要妳知道我就好了，況且接下來，妳將會永遠記得我。」  
虎太郎恐懼地顫抖：「你…你想做什麼?」  
「做什麼?妳以為我想做什麼?」大三元郎用近乎瘋狂的口氣回道，「妳…──!」  
「妳……是如此的美麗。」他話峰突然一轉，令虎太郎暗自吃了一驚，感到莫名奇妙。  
「妳…妳…」他的嘴唇顫動著，「妳是多麼的…美麗…我…我也不太會說情話…不知道該怎麼形容……」他笨拙地說著，注視虎太郎的眼神像是看著世界上最美麗的物品一樣，瘋狂且癡迷。「妳美得令人無法靠近……」但他卻開始接近虎太郎。  
大三元郎走至虎太郎身旁時，虎太郎開始劇烈顫抖，「你…你…」害怕到說不出下一個字。  
大三元郎癡癡地望著虎太郎，緩緩蹲下身子，與跌坐在地的虎太郎更加縮短距離，他想要更加靠近，同時卻又不敢。  
他伸出手想碰觸虎太郎，卻在半空中游移不定，又想抓住什麼似的。  
「妳美得令人無法碰觸……就像神一樣，看得到卻摸不到──」他陡地住了口，突然露出嚴肅的表情。  
「但就算妳是真的女神，我也要得到妳。」  
他用極為迷戀的眼神從頭到腳細看著虎太郎，最後目光停在虎太郎的雙腿，忽然──但是緩慢地──輕輕捧起虎太郎的一隻腳。  
虎太郎被這突如其來的舉動嚇得說不出話來，一時之間無法做出反應，但是接著發生的事卻讓她不得不做出反應──大三元郎拉下虎太郎的學生長襪，伸舌舔起露出的白嫩小腿，慢慢地來回舔著。  
「住手!!」虎太郎驚恐地抽回腳，亂踢著雙腳想要將大三元郎踢開，大三元郎被踢重了一腳，但他不因此生氣，反倒露出陰森的笑容，發出詭異的笑聲，更加放肆地壓上虎太郎，再度伸出舌頭，朝她脖子襲去。  
「呀啊啊啊!」虎太郎尖叫著，身體不停地扭動、反抗，腳瘋狂踢舞著，「不要────!」終於飆出了淚水，大聲哭喊：「龍樹──────!」

碰的一聲巨響，龍樹與佑人踹開厚重的鐵門應聲闖入，虎太郎和大三元郎皆愣住，第一個映入眼簾的就是大三元郎正在侵犯虎太郎的模樣，原本就極為憤怒的龍樹，瞬間燒紅了眼，暴怒地吼了一聲，朝大三元郎衝去，一腳將他踹離虎太郎，大三元郎吃了這一腳後立刻滾開了好幾尺，且臉色發青，一副即將嘔吐的模樣。  
「虎太郎妳沒事吧!?」佑人趕緊到虎太郎的身邊，扶她坐起身、解開她身上的繩索。  
在佑人做這些動作的同時，龍樹早已將大三元郎打得不成人形，然而龍樹的怒意像是毫無發洩似的，使他繼續憤怒地大力踹著大三元郎。  
直到佑人覺得有些太超過，才忍不住出聲制止：「喂喂…龍樹，夠了吧!」  
但龍樹不予理會，仍毆打著大三元郎。  
正當佑人站起身準備去阻止龍樹時，虎太郎喊道：「不要再打了龍樹!他會死掉的!」  
龍樹停了下來，沾滿血漬的鞋底離開了大三元郎。他緩緩轉過身來，用複雜的眼神凝視著虎太郎。  
虎太郎望著龍樹，淚水將要再度落下。  
就在此時，工廠門口忽然出現了一群人，群體走了進來──一群不良少年，人數大約二十幾位。  
龍樹怒視著他們，虎太郎、佑人則愣住，連趴在地上半死不活的大三元郎也不例外，他愣愣地張著口，結巴地問道：「你…你們…為什麼…」  
站在人群最前方的人，看起來比任何人都要來得跩，他冷笑道：「大三啊大三，看看你，真是可憐啊。」  
「不…是說好…只載我們來嗎?」那個人一聽大三這句話，便哈哈大笑了起來。「哈哈哈哈哈!你真這樣以為?那你真是太不了解我們了，這樣正點的一個妞，我們怎麼可能眼睛眨眨就放過?」  
大三聽了居然還有力氣生起氣來：「你…騙了我的錢還…」  
那個人笑了一下：「別說那麼難聽，當初可是你自己來找我們的。」  
接著他看向龍樹，「這位小哥，雖然不知道你是怎麼找到這的，但還真是多謝你替我們除掉了那礙眼的傢伙。」  
大三元郎：「你…!」  
龍樹不發一語地怒視著他，渾身散發出冰冷的殺氣。  
那個人拿出了武器……「現在…不管你們是誰，休想離開這裡。」全部的不良少年皆掏出武器，朝龍樹及佑人衝了過去。  
龍樹與佑人向前迎戰，圍繞在虎太郎身邊。  
「虎太郎別擔心!我們會保護妳的!」佑人喊道。  
大三元郎趴在地上狂亂地嚎叫著，偶爾會有不良少年過去踢他個幾腳，令他閉嘴。  
混戰持續了沒多久，全部的不良少年全倒在地上哀叫連連，大部分都是被憤怒的龍樹給擺平的。  
原先站在最前頭的首領現在狼狽地向後退著：「你…」  
龍樹一腳將他踹倒在地，踩著他的胸膛。  
混混首領對發著冷峻殺氣的龍樹顫著抖，龍樹沒有說任何話，但他冰冷的眼神已讓頭目深刻地了解──『不准再靠近她。』  
龍樹重重地踹向他的門面，這一腳令他牙齒斷裂、不醒人事。  
龍樹再度緩緩回過頭，凝視著虎太郎，久久不出聲。  
虎太郎：「龍…」  
就在此時，過去的某段記憶突然自虎太郎的腦海湧出──「對我來說，你比他還要可怕!」──這是龍樹自岡本秀一的魔爪下救出虎太郎時，她所對他說的話。

我……怎麼會……對龍樹說出這種話?

龍樹當時痛苦的表情也重新烙進虎太郎的腦海。

我……龍樹他為了我……而我卻……──

 

虎太郎嗚咽地哭出聲，對龍樹發自真心的呼喚：「龍樹!」  
龍樹見狀，再也忍不住，不顧一切地奔向虎太郎，將她緊緊擁入懷裡。  
虎太郎也緊緊抱住龍樹，在龍樹懷中嚎啕大哭著。  
龍樹深擁著虎太郎，緊閉著雙眼，不忍地一遍又一遍地喚著她的名字。  
佑人安靜地望著這一幕，表情無比欣慰。

 

 

 

:+:--------------------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

後記：  
大三元郎這個名字是從大三元酒店延伸來的，不知道為什麼腦中浮現了這個名字。  
希望有把大三元郎的變態表現出來。  
於是乎，綁架插曲到此完畢。  
這樣這部小說總算是沒有平板的太誇張了，希望是啦。  
接下來……終於即將到高潮時分了。


	23. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-23

警方很快地就趕到了現場，逮捕了不良少年們及大三元郎。  
虎太郎看了大三元郎最後一眼。  
只見大三元郎低頭流著淚，不斷呢喃著對不起。  
佑人留下來做筆錄，讓龍樹帶虛弱的虎太郎回家休息。  
龍樹輕輕抱起虎太郎，虎太郎也摟著他的脖頸，緊緊依偎著他。

 

站在浴缸內，虎太郎任由蓮蓬頭灑出的水打至她身上。  
虎太郎虛弱無力地垂著雙睫，她看向自己的小腿，在緩緩舉起手，抹著被舔過的頸子。  
想起大三元郎以及當時的恐怖，虎太郎就不住地顫抖，感到顫慄。  
洗完澡後虎太郎闔上浴室的門，雙腳仍感到些許無力，扶上牆，準備慢慢攙扶回房時，龍樹出現在她身邊，將她攔腰抱起，送她回房內，溫柔地將她躺在床上，蓋上棉被，輕撫著她的頭，柔柔地安撫著。  
虎太郎略為羞澀，不太敢直視著龍樹。  
龍樹停止安撫後，站起來轉過身便要離去。  
但覺背後衣角有拉扯力，回首過來，看見虎太郎輕拉著他的衣角，微微一愣。  
虎太郎表情含羞，卻又有著一絲悲傷，細聲道：「小龍……陪我……好嗎?」  
龍樹一聽心中的訝異更大了，但他二話不說坐上床，情不自禁地將虎太郎抱起身，緊擁入懷。  
虎太郎輕抓著龍樹的背，依偎在他懷裡。  
兩人互擁著，良久都未開口。  
而後，龍樹緩緩問道：「為什麼……不等我?」  
虎太郎聽了淚水又是在眼框中打轉，她如何說得出口?  
最後只能向龍樹說著：「對不起……」  
靠在龍樹溫暖的懷裡，虎太郎閉上雙眼，輕輕說著：「小龍……謝謝你……謝謝你來救我……」  
龍樹不語，擁著虎太郎纖細的身軀，不禁感到是如此地脆弱，而自己居然沒有好好保護她……龍樹在內心無比地自責。  
擁著虎太郎片刻後，龍樹輕柔地撥開虎太郎肩上的髮絲，輕吻了她的纖脖，正是被大三元郎碰過的地方。  
虎太郎嚇了一跳，有些驚慌且害羞地道：「龍、龍樹?」  
龍樹先是輕輕點吻，而後慢慢游移，溫柔地吻著虎太郎的粉頸。  
「龍樹……?」虎太郎顫聲問道。  
龍樹發出低沉的嗓音：「我要讓妳忘記……」  
虎太郎低頭不語，她知道龍樹在說他，那被他碰過的地方……  
「那傢伙還…碰了妳哪裡?」龍樹沉沉地問道，語氣感覺既憤怒又憐愛。  
虎太郎腦海中略過被大三元郎舔小腿的畫面，但她不想說，不想再讓龍樹擔心。  
「沒有……」虎太郎垂著眼簾道。  
龍樹像是知道她在說謊似的，用著心疼及心痛的眼神凝視著她。  
他擁緊虎太郎，神情沉痛。  
見龍樹如此，虎太郎知道他在深深自責，她擁緊龍樹，微帶著哭音道：「對不起…小龍……都是我不好……我不會再自己先走了……」  
她捧起龍樹的臉，深望著他，「所以…不要再自責了，好嗎?」  
龍樹湛藍的眼眸，美麗卻帶著深沉的憂鬱，如同他們的愛情一樣。

 

:+:------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

這日放學後，虎太郎走在路上，感覺每一步都如此沉重。  
自從發生了一馬和大三那些事後，虎太郎時常心情鬱悶，總是帶著憂鬱的神情，不論同學們怎麼問，都不說出原因。  
參著憂鬱氣息的虎太郎，有著另一種不同的美。  
來到校門口後，龍樹還沒有來，虎太郎便靜靜地站著等待。  
此時一群看似等候多時的男學生朝她圍了過來，有些害羞有些嘻皮笑臉，有些一本正經有些緊張到發抖，但他們同樣的動作就是爭先恐後地向她告白，傾訴愛意。  
虎太郎嚇得說不出話來，她感到一股噁心，看著眼前那麼多男生，讓她想起了大三元郎和那群流氓，忍不住再度感到害怕，她在心裡呼喊著龍樹的名字。

此時此刻，虎太郎頓時徹底領悟，除了龍樹，自己怎麼可能和別的男人在一起?  
如果一定要選擇一個人，不可能是任何人，只有龍樹，唯有龍樹……

她感到自己怎麼那麼傻，居然還想著要離開龍樹，現在才知道，除了龍樹她誰也不要。  
同時她也下定決心，向龍樹告白。  
就在虎太郎想著這些事的同時，龍樹已到達，他臉色鐵青地朝這邊走過來，擋在虎太郎的身前，用身體隔開男學生們與她的距離。  
男學生們瞧見龍樹極為冰冷的眼神，以及發出的陣陣殺氣，全都落荒而逃。  
礙眼的人全消失後，龍樹轉過身來柔和地看著虎太郎，道歉道：「抱歉，我來遲了。」  
才正想著龍樹結果他就立刻出現在自己面前，令虎太郎還未從害羞中脫逃：「啊…嗯、沒關係。」  
下是下定決心了，但要什麼時候、怎麼告白，還有得虎太郎苦惱。  
在摩拖車上，虎太郎摟緊了龍樹。

 

:+:------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

今天聖諾亞學院由於某種活動的緣故，只上半天的課，半天中都在做準備。  
虎太郎沒有告訴龍樹，因為她要給他一個驚喜，她打算去接龍樹放學。  
這天是極為重要的一天──虎太郎下定決心要向龍樹告白。  
所以虎太郎從早上一起床就很緊張，到現在走在放學的路上一直都是。  
龍樹會有什麼反應?他會接受嗎?還是感到困擾?會成功嗎?  
更重要的是，自己希望和龍樹進展成什麼樣的關係，維持現狀?還是成為戀人……  
這些虎太郎都不知道，她只想要告訴龍樹，她喜歡他。

 

終於到了龍樹即將放學的時刻，虎太郎懷著忐忑不安的心情踏出家門，往龍樹的學校方向走去。  
隨著距離愈來愈近，虎太郎愈來愈心慌，她努力地想要控制情緒，但似乎變成反效果。  
途中經過公園，虎太郎不經意地瞥了一眼，這一看赫然發現最熟悉的身影──龍樹站在公園內，以及一位少女。  
虎太郎極度震驚，她根本來不及想龍樹為何會在這裡，身體便下意識地就最近的樹叢躲了起來，再慢慢朝他們靠近，一看究竟。  
龍樹站在那名少女的對面，面無表情地看著她，而那名少女身穿與龍樹同一間學校的制服，她滿臉通紅，表情羞怯，微低著頭，不太敢看龍樹。  
虎太郎蹲在矮樹叢中，疑惑地望著他們，他們在做什麼?  
終於，少女好不容易才開口，她極為羞怯地道：「我、我喜歡你!請你和我交往…!」  
龍樹依然面無表情，毫不改色，正當他打算說話時，身旁忽然傳出聲響，遁聲看去令龍樹陡地愣住。  
虎太郎震驚地站在矮樹叢中，表情漸漸轉變為難過。  
龍樹驚愕：「虎…」  
虎太郎轉身跑走，臉龐轉過時留下了晶瑩的淚珠，映入龍樹眼底。  
龍樹縱身追去，丟下了那名錯愕的少女。

 

 

 

 

:+:------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

後記：  
終於走到了這天……!八年的歷程……!  
小時後的我想的劇情，由現在的我來銜接!  
高潮即將來臨!

 

2010.09.24


	24. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-24 (NC-17)

虎太郎不斷奔跑著，不住地直湧出淚水。  
她不確切地明白自己為何而哭，只覺得自己真傻──  
有那麼多比自己好的女孩子，說不定龍樹根本不會選擇我──  
真是太笨、太傻、太丟臉了!  
現在的虎太郎只感到絕望。

 

奔到家門口，才剛踏上玄關，虎太郎的手腕即被抓住，龍樹已追了上來。  
兩人都是盡全力跑，皆喘氣著。  
龍樹喘氣道：「為什麼…要逃?」  
虎太郎背對著龍樹，帶著哭音道：「放開我…!」不斷扭著手想逃開。  
龍樹將虎太郎壓上牆，直視著她，蹙著眉問了第二個問題：「為什麼要哭?」  
虎太郎流著淚，低著頭不願看龍樹。  
龍樹伸手將她的臉抬起：「回答我!」  
虎太郎不得不看著龍樹，看著他的眼神，冷峻卻有無限的關愛，態度強硬卻又溫柔。虎太郎再也忍不住了。  
她顫著雙唇，發出微弱的聲音道：「我…喜歡你…」  
龍樹有那麼一瞬間失了神。  
他驚愕地緩緩開口：「妳說…什麼?」  
這一次，虎太郎不懼一切地直視著龍樹，眼神悲傷卻充滿愛戀……  
「……我喜歡你。」  
兩人就這麼凝望著彼此，彷彿時間靜止了一般。  
最後，龍樹深蹙著眉，倏地吻上了虎太郎。

 

 

在床上，龍樹粗暴地吻著身下的虎太郎，像是忍耐了許久一次爆發一般，他近似發狂地抱著她。  
虎太郎沒有反抗，就這樣全部接受他的一切，龍樹的粗暴中帶著一絲溫柔，他吻遍她的全身，虎太郎能夠感受到他深愛著她，她也一樣，因為愛所以無條件地接受龍樹，只要對象是龍樹，虎太郎怎麼樣都無所謂。  
感受著龍樹強烈的愛，虎太郎感到身體愈來愈灼熱，無法自拔。  
龍樹揉捏著虎太郎柔嫩的酥胸，邊舔吻、啃咬著，使虎太郎發出陣陣嬌吟。  
龍樹一路吻向下，來到虎太郎晶瑩的蓓蕾前，伸手輕觸，舌尖輕輕舔舐。  
「呀…啊!」虎太郎呻吟，又驚又羞，不禁雙手推著龍樹的頭，微微抵抗著。  
龍樹加重舔舐，上下游移，最後伸入她的蜜穴，強烈地刺激著她。  
「啊…!龍、龍樹!」虎太郎震驚，同時感到無比的羞怯、丟臉，「不要…!」  
然而龍樹不只舌尖滑入，手指也一邊探入，舌指交替，使虎太郎呻吟不斷，蜜液滿溢而出。  
看著不論如何舔都無窮盡湧出的蜜液，龍樹不住輕輕一笑，他擁緊虎太郎，吻上她的唇。  
「唔…嗯…」兩人的舌頭纏綿著，使虎太郎嘴裡充滿淫液的味道，讓她感到不能再熱、不能自己。  
「很有感覺嗎?虎太郎…」龍樹發出低沉磁性的嗓音。  
虎太郎聞言臉龐更加地燒紅，不等她的回答，龍樹的手指再度探入她的身體裡，隨著緩緩滑動，”咕啾”的盪漾聲也伴隨而出。  
「呀…啊啊…!」虎太郎抓緊龍樹，同時又想逃離。  
龍樹加快手指抽動的速度，第二根手指也隨之探入。  
「唔……」輕微的撕裂感，令虎太郎微微呻吟。  
龍樹擁緊虎太郎，另一手輕撫著她的頭，溫柔地安撫著她。  
漸漸習慣了之後，也逐漸轉變為快感，隨著手指的來回抽動，虎太郎愈來愈有感覺。  
龍樹的手指抽離了虎太郎，準備取代的是早已膨脹、灼熱不已的分身。  
虎太郎的身軀輕顫了起來，她緊張地望向龍樹，龍樹的眼神告訴她，不要害怕，放輕鬆。  
先是抵在虎太郎的蜜穴口，輕輕摩擦，最後緩緩挺入。  
強烈的撕裂感，令虎太郎發出難受的呻吟，也流下了淚水，「唔…嗚…啊啊…」  
龍樹沒有停止動作，他繼續向內推入，直到實在難以前進，這時進入的分身還未及一半。  
虎太郎溫暖的內壁緊緊包覆著龍樹，讓他有些受不了，即將失去理智。  
雖然疼痛，但一股溫暖的暖流流遍了虎太郎的身體。  
她感到無比的幸福，龍樹就在她的身體裡──與她融合為一，深切的愛令彼此無法再分離。

這才是…他們的第一次，因為真正相愛所發生的第一次肌膚之親。  
他們深深渴望著彼此，永無止盡的渴望，同時也只有彼此能夠撫慰對方、滿足對方。  
這份渴望永遠不會停止。

虎太郎抓緊龍樹，身體微微顫抖著，龍樹的進入，令她奇異的感覺愈來愈大。  
看著虎太郎忍受疼痛的神情，龍樹感到不忍，在她唇上印下柔柔的一吻，輕聲問道：「還可以嗎?」  
聞言，虎太郎含笑搖了搖頭，手輕輕撫上龍樹的臉頰，微笑地道：「沒關係…」眼神充滿了對龍樹的愛戀，「小龍……」  
聽見虎太郎如此喚他，龍樹最後一絲理智應聲斷裂，他開始抽動了起來，在虎太郎的體內來回撞擊。  
「咿…嗚…」虎太郎一驚，疼痛更加地強烈，她流著淚珠忍耐著。  
虎太郎痛苦的表情，加上蜜穴愈來愈緊，龍樹伸手搓揉她的蜜豆，讓她分散注意力。  
突來的刺激令虎太郎再度吃了一驚，但隨後傳來的陣陣快感讓她不住嬌吟，疼痛似乎也減輕了一些。  
緊度似乎緩和了下來，龍樹再度向內部更加推進，且加重抽送。  
「哈…啊…小龍…」虎太郎緊抱著龍樹，身軀發顫，奇異的感覺似乎將要滿溢而出。  
漸漸地，龍樹抽送的速度愈來愈快，力道也愈來愈重，虎太郎支撐不住，抓著床單，呻吟不斷，承受著龍樹的激烈。  
望著身下的虎太郎，因為自己而如此地情迷意亂，使龍樹逼近瘋狂。  
他正擁著她、抱著她，擁有她的一切────  
「虎太郎，妳是我的。」龍樹開口道，撫上她的臉龐，眼神流露著霸道以及滿溢出的深情。「妳的一切……全是我的。」  
聽見龍樹的這番話，虎太郎柔柔地望著他，雙手摟向他的脖頸，含著淚深情地微笑，「小龍……我是你的，永遠…只屬於你。」

而且，你也屬於我，對嗎？小龍……  
我們永遠都不分離……

 

 

 

:+:-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

翌日早晨

虎太郎微微睜開眼，輕眨了一眨，緩緩翻身，這一翻赫然發現龍樹近在眼前，臉靠得極近，且自己正躺在他懷裡。  
虎太郎剎那間燒紅了臉，漸漸冷靜下來後，開始細細端倪龍樹的臉。  
這是第一次如此近距離且長時間地看著他，龍樹的俊美，使虎太郎臉上始終帶著微微紅暈，虎太郎愣愣地望著他，打從心底覺得龍樹很漂亮。  
就在此時，龍樹睜開了雙眼，美麗的淺灰色瞳孔，對虎太郎輕輕笑著，像是知道虎太郎一直盯著自己看似的。  
虎太郎雙頰滾燙，羞得逃離了龍樹的眼光，低下頭結巴地說道：「你、你早就醒了嗎?」  
龍樹將虎太郎攬進懷裡，溫柔地擁著她。  
虎太郎燒紅著臉，居高不下。  
過了一會兒後，她忽然想到一件事……  
虎太郎抬起頭望著龍樹，緩緩問道：「龍樹……我們…是戀人嗎?」  
龍樹注視著虎太郎，他吻上虎太郎，既深又重，充滿溫柔與深情，細細地深吻虎太郎，溫熱的舌探入，與之纏綿。  
「唔…呼…嗯…」虎太郎極為害羞，龍樹如此的熱吻令她無法思考，意識逐漸遠去。  
這瞬間，虎太郎想起了昨夜的激情────

 

虎太郎跪在床上，雙手抓著床單，不住地呻吟。  
龍樹分明滿足了數次，卻依然不斷地索求，一次又一次地進入。  
龍樹從後緊扣她的纖腰，微微地出來，重重地撞入，每一下都像是更加埋入虎太郎的身軀，直到最深處。  
虎太郎不斷地嬌吟，她吃力地回過頭，眼神迷濛地望著龍樹，愛戀地喚著他的名字。  
美麗的髮絲披在柔嫩潔白的背上，以及垂落在身旁，彷彿金絲般地飄動，再加上誘人的表情，現在的虎太郎足以令所有的男人瘋狂。  
龍樹蹙眉，他想擁有更多的虎太郎，永遠都不夠，對虎太郎的極度飢渴、深切的渴望，永遠不會停止。  
龍樹將虎太郎翻過身，面對彼此，身軀緊擁在一起，心靈也緊緊結合，身心融合為一，永不分離。  
「小龍…小龍…」虎太郎不斷喚著龍樹，神情無比迷亂。  
「小虎…」龍樹沉聲喚道，「…我愛妳。」  
虎太郎第一次聽見龍樹表白，感到無比地感動。  
正想也對他傾訴愛意時，卻因龍樹的激情又將再度達到高潮────

 

虎太郎雙頰緋紅，不能再害羞，低頭縮著身體，不敢面對龍樹。  
龍樹輕摸虎太郎的頭，在她額上留下一吻。  
虎太郎的臉更加地燒紅。  
龍樹摟著虎太郎，溫柔地輕撫著她。  
虎太郎微微抬起頭，注視著龍樹。

──我們是戀人嗎？  
其實，龍樹方才的吻早已給予答案。

 

 

 

 

:+:-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

後記：

……我……實在是太感動了。  
八年多的歷程……終於走到了高潮這一步。  
我已不愧對小時候的我。  
感謝我自己、感謝自己的堅持與努力、感謝自己對非常感應的愛、感謝各位對我及非常感應的支持。  
是這一切扶持我走到這一步。

 

2010.11.11


	25. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-25

一切實在是幸福得不像真實。  
自從龍樹和虎太郎成為戀人後，一切都變得如此幸福。  
一起吃飯、一起睡覺、一起出門、約會...等，更不要說住在一起，簡直就像在渡蜜月一樣。就算是再渺小的事，只要兩人一起，也會變得無比幸福。  
且龍樹對虎太郎極為溫柔，對她展現的笑容也愈來愈多。

這麼幸福真的可以嗎？  
雖然幸福，但虎太郎有時會這麼想，並帶著一絲害怕。  
會一直持續下去嗎......

和龍樹在一起真的很快樂，她也絕對相信龍樹能給她幸福。  
但未來的事誰也無法預測，而且虎太郎也不得不思考性別的問題，到底是要維持現狀，永遠當個女生，還是要恢復原狀，變回男生？  
還有兩人是親戚的關係也是不爭的事實。

真的有永遠這個詞嗎。  
就算決定要當女生，就真的能永遠當嗎，兩個人也能永遠在一起嗎...  
不知道龍樹是怎麼想的...？

雖然很想問龍樹，但是不知怎地，始終開不了口。  
虎太郎很少這麼煩惱，也很清楚自己不適合這樣，但由於龍樹實在太重要，虎太郎不得不去想這些問題，這些無解的問題一直盤旋在虎太郎心中，揮之不去。  
這樣的虎太郎龍樹都看在眼裡，他也決定要化解。

 

龍樹忽然說要帶虎太郎回新潟──虎太郎的老家去，讓虎太郎嚇了一跳。  
問了龍樹他也只說去就是了。  
為什麼呢？是因為在放暑假嗎？  
雖然疑惑，但虎太郎心裡感到甜滋滋的，因為他們要一起回鄉下去...那個他們曾一起無數遊玩的地方。他們終於要重回過去的時光了嗎？

 

到了新潟，小時候常一起玩耍的地方，兩人慢慢地散步著，最終來到森林裡，來到兩人曾經溺過水的湖邊......  
這裡還是一樣那麼地安靜、祥和，虎太郎想著，雖然曾在這裡溺水過，卻一點也沒有討厭的感覺，依舊感到舒適。兩人在草地上坐下來，靜靜享受這安詳的感覺。

「虎太郎，妳在煩惱什麼嗎。」龍樹看著虎太郎忽然這麼問道。

「...!」虎太郎一驚，沉默半晌後，終於下定決心向龍樹傾訴，於是她說出了自己的煩惱。

聽完之後，龍樹先是沉默，而後他擁住虎太郎，虎太郎在他懷裡睜大了雙眼。

「...不管妳是男是女，我都愛妳。」龍樹輕聲在虎太郎耳邊說著，「所以妳只要照自己的想法去決定，只要妳快樂就好。」無論是言語或是語氣，都充滿著無限的溫柔。

虎太郎熱淚盈眶。「小龍...」

「我也會...永遠在妳的身邊。」隨著這句話，龍樹將虎太郎擁得更緊。

虎太郎再也忍不住地流下淚水──

是啊，何必杞人憂天呢？她相信龍樹會一直陪在她身邊，自己也絕不可能離開他，兩人一定會永遠在一起。虎太郎閉上雙眼緊擁龍樹。

 

或許虎太郎不記得了，龍樹擁著她邊這麼想著，但我這條命是她給的。  
要是沒有虎太郎，自己早就死了。  
至今為止，到底被虎太郎拯救過多少次？  
不論是心靈、性命，還有心，自己的一切全是虎太郎。  
同時也早已下定決心，自己身上的超能力，全都要用來保護虎太郎。  
不是詛咒，而是約定，也是最深切的愛──......

無法形容對虎太郎的愛有多深。  
虎太郎，我對妳......

 

龍樹輕撫虎太郎的臉龐，深情地吻住她的雙唇。  
虎太郎羞澀地接受了這個吻，「嗯...」沉浸在龍樹的柔情之中。  
吻結束後，龍樹不打算停止，他繼續向下吻，雙手也曖昧地撫摸上虎太郎。

「啊...!」虎太郎又驚又羞，趕緊阻止：「不行...小龍，會有人...!唔...」話未說完，便消失在龍樹的吻裡。

「不會有人來的。」放開虎太郎的櫻唇，龍樹低沉地說道。

以前無法觸碰虎太郎，現在卻能雙手擁著她。  
龍樹渴望更多，更多的虎太郎──

「唔...」龍樹已來到虎太郎的胸前，將臉埋進雙峰之中，吸吮著虎太郎的芬芳，同時手也掌握住虎太郎的酥胸，也緩緩褪下她的內衣。虎太郎害羞地輕輕掙扎。

「不行...不要...會有人來的...」虎太郎對龍樹的霸道小小地抗議著，龍樹邊擁著她邊吻著她的粉頸，時而用舌尖侵略，虎太郎被挑逗得再也無法說出話來。  
看著龍樹的眼神，虎太郎知道自己無法阻止龍樹了。

怎麼這樣...而且這裡是...  
過去遊玩的景象在這裡浮現、重疊，過去天真無邪地在這裡一起玩耍，而現在卻和龍樹在這裡做這種讓人害羞的事...

害羞、羞恥感，以及漸漸被龍樹挑起的快感，糾結在虎太郎心中，形成了前所未有的感覺，神奇地令虎太郎愈來愈有反應。

虎太郎躺在草地上，看著龍樹壓上自己，她羞澀地閉上眼睛，讓龍樹愛她...────

 

:+:-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

 

「Surprise~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!」

傍晚，龍樹一踏進家門，就被這突如其來的歡呼和拉砲聲給嚇到。  
眼前有好多人，虎太郎、佑人、佳蓮，連有動和木場都來了。

「...這是做什麼？」龍樹輕皺眉。  
怎麼去買個東西而已，回來就變成這樣？

「今天是你的生日呀，龍樹!」虎太郎開心地說道。

「是啊!8月7號!」佑人臉上也堆滿笑容，「難道你忘了?」

龍樹愣了半晌，他沒有忘記，但也沒有特別去注意...想不到......

「龍樹，這可不行哦。」有動拍上龍樹的肩，「自己的生日怎麼能忽略呢？」

「來來來，別發愣，開始慶祝吧!」佑人硬是替龍樹戴上大家都有戴的三角形派對帽，並推他到桌上的蛋糕前。

佳蓮一直舉著相機猛拍，像是不願放過任何鏡頭似的。龍樹瞧了她一眼。  
虎太郎把佑人拉到一旁去，慌張地說：「佑人，你怎麼把她也找來啦!這樣我的事不就...」

「放心，我早就知道你們的事了。」此時佳蓮暫時拿下相機，用布擦拭著鏡頭邊走過來道。

「咦咦~~~!?」虎太郎大驚，佑人則擺出"正是如此"的表情。

「我每天都在外面拍照，怎麼可能沒注意到？更何況對象還是你們。」佳蓮一臉理所當然，「只不過因為怕近距離拍太明顯，會被大平龍樹拔掉底片。現在終於有機會能夠好好拍啦，我怎麼能放過呢？」說完佳蓮又繼續拿起相機猛拍照。

「啊...啊哈哈...」虎太郎無言乾笑，「妳...妳高興就好...」

 

大夥兒開心地唱完生日歌、吃完蛋糕後，開始一起聊天吃點心。  
木場和龍樹這兩位相似的超能力同伴默默地聊起來，佑人和佳蓮指著電視不知道在說些什麼，有動趁著大家不注意時，將虎太郎帶到一邊去。

「虎太郎，妳打算送龍樹什麼？」有動笑著問。

「唔...!」虎太郎瞬間紅了臉，吞吞吐吐。

她想起前幾天的光景──

 

「龍樹，那個...」虎太郎推開龍樹的房門，站在門口，有些害羞、溫吞地說道。  
龍樹來到她的面前，伸手親暱地環住她的纖腰。

「你的生日快要到了...」虎太郎更加害羞了，「有沒有什麼...想要的東西？」

龍樹稍稍愣了一下，隨後馬上恢復面無表情：「沒有。」

「咦，真的...」尚未問完，虎太郎便被龍樹緊擁入懷。

「有妳就夠。」聽見龍樹這樣說，虎太郎簡直不敢相信自己的耳朵，龍樹居然會說出這種肉麻的情話...!?

「你...」虎太郎滿臉驚訝，羞得滿臉通紅，忍不住推著龍樹。

龍樹吻上虎太郎的唇，將她攔腰抱起，帶到床上，然後他們又──......

 

回想完畢。虎太郎滿臉通紅。

「嗯？是什麼呢？」有動再度問道，感到有趣地觀察著虎太郎。

「唔...有動學長...」虎太郎害羞又為難，「這是秘密...!」

「嘿~為什麼，告訴我嘛，虎太郎~」有動靠得更近了些。

虎太郎臉紅地死盯著地面，最後終於忍不住跑走：「對不起~~~~~!」

有動噗哧一笑。「真可愛啊...」

 

虎太郎跑到一半，忽然有人從背後握住她的肩，回頭一看，又是有動!

「虎太郎，別跑那麼快嘛，我話還沒說完呢。」有動神秘地笑著。

「咦咦~」虎太郎汗顏。

「我也要送龍樹一個禮物啊。」有動從口袋拿出一個袋子，交給虎太郎。「妳打開來看看。」

「耶？可以嗎？」虎太郎聽話地打開袋口，好奇地往裡面看去，裡面居然是...!  
「這...這是...!」虎太郎拿著袋子的手開始顫抖。

「別誤會，虎太郎，這可是...」有動靠近虎太郎，將臉貼近她的耳畔，向她說了些悄悄話。

「!!!」虎太郎聽了大吃一驚，又羞又怒地大力責備有動：「有動學長...!」

「哈哈哈~」有動轉身離開，揮著手道：「龍樹肯定會很高興的~」

 

開心地替龍樹慶生完後，散會的時間來到，大夥兒一一走向門口，準備道別。

「今晚玩得很愉快呢，再見囉。祝你生日快樂啊，龍樹!」有動和木場微笑著。

「再見，照片洗好會送給你們當生日禮物的。」佳蓮酷酷地道。

「晚安啦~虎太郎、龍樹!下次見~」佑人笑著邊揮手。

「謝謝你們~再見~~~」虎太郎燦爛地笑著揮手，龍樹目送他們離去。

 

大家離去後，虎太郎邊收拾著東西邊笑著問龍樹：「龍樹，過得還開心嗎？」

「還可以啦。」龍樹淡淡地說道。

虎太郎偷偷一笑。真不老實，明明就很高興嘛~

「那我先去洗澡了~」虎太郎對龍樹說道，接著進浴室去。

一關上浴室的門，冷汗便沿著臉頰流了下來。  
事實上虎太郎正為某件事情極度煩惱著......

 

:+:-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

 

龍樹拉開門，走出浴室，頂著還有些濕漉的頭髮，身體散發著剛洗完澡的香氣。

走上樓，經過走廊，一開房門，卻當場愣在原地──

虎太郎站在龍樹的房內，她的模樣令龍樹呆若木雞────......

 

 

 

 

:+:-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

後記：

過了將近兩年才寫出續集，真是對不起。

開始要將以前沒寫出的東西寫出來，將非常感應的深度、龍樹與虎太郎的羈絆表現出來

雖然以前的自己覺得同人文簡簡單單就好，比較喜歡那樣

但人終究是會變的啊...

 

隨著年紀的增長，出文的速度愈來愈慢

非常感應也陪伴我多年了

是時候該給個交代，將它做個了結了

給個完美的結束

 

最後的部分已經有了雛形

只差細節和將它描寫出來

希望一切能陪伴我到最後。

 

2012.07.25


	26. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-26 (NC-17)

虎太郎一絲不掛，身上纏著粉紅色蕾絲緞帶，只用緞帶包住重點部位。  
如此血脈噴張的畫面，令龍樹心跳與血流瞬間加快了好幾倍。  
他呆若木雞地望著虎太郎。  
「虎太郎...妳這是...做什麼？」

別說龍樹，虎太郎此時也感到非常地尷尬、羞怯、丟臉、恨不得挖個地洞鑽下去。  
接觸到龍樹的視線後，虎太郎不敢再與他四目相對，死盯著地面，臉紅得像煮沸的開水。  
虎太郎緊閉雙眼，在心裡大聲吶喊著：佑人~~~~~我被你害慘了啦~~~~~~~~~~!!!

 

 

三天前

 

「虎太郎，妳想好要送龍樹什麼了嗎？」佑人問著坐在對面的虎太郎，兩人位在咖啡廳內。

虎太郎嘆了口氣，神情無奈：「還沒有，實在不知道要送他什麼...」

「不用再煩惱了，我幫妳想好啦!」佑人倏地從身旁的袋子裡拿出一條極長的粉紅色可愛緞帶，還有蕾絲，亮在虎太郎面前，「鏘鏘~~~!」

虎太郎疑惑，且有種不詳的預感：「...這是什麼？」

佑人對她說著悄悄話：「龍樹生日當天，妳只要不穿任何衣服，身上只掛著這條緞帶，然後到他房裡，對他說"我就是你的禮物"，龍樹包準會開心到飛上天!」說完後自豪地閉上眼，「這絕對是有史以來最棒的禮物!怎麼樣虎太郎，感謝我吧?」

虎太郎如同老樣子氣得發抖，當場將佑人打扁在地上。「開什麼玩笑!怎麼可能!」

「我是說真的啦，虎太郎。」被打趴在地上的佑人吐著最後幾口氣道，「龍樹他一定會很高興的，妳難道不想看他的反應嗎?」

「唔...」虎太郎害羞支吾。

「別猶豫了，送這個就對了啦~」佑人不知何時來到虎太郎的身後，握住她的雙肩開始對她洗腦。「送吧送吧送吧~」

的確...這個禮物是很特別沒錯，況且自己也還沒想到要送什麼。  
虎太郎流下冷汗，神情認真地思考著。  
龍樹真的會很高興嗎？如果是的話......

 

 

雖這麼想，虎太郎還是猶豫了很久，畢竟這實在是......  
每次一想到，虎太郎的臉便紅得冒煙。  
一直猶豫到方才出浴前，才好不容易下了最後定奪。  
結果龍樹看到了根本沒開心，反而是愣在那裡尷尬到說不出話來。  
臭佑人死佑人，你這個大騙子，害我丟臉死了啦~~~~~~~~!  
怎麼辦啦~~~~~~~~~~!  
虎太郎內心焦急得快要哭出來。

 

「...虎太郎？」

龍樹的喚聲使虎太郎回到現實。

...不管怎麼樣，禮物都要交給龍樹，所以...!

虎太郎勇敢地下定決心，雖仍不敢看龍樹，但她細聲說著：「...是禮物。」

「什麼？」蚊子般細小的聲音使龍樹聽不清楚。

這一次，虎太郎一字一句地清楚說道：「我就是你的禮物。」

 

......

沉默。

世界彷彿靜止了一般。

虎太郎見龍樹沒有反應，又快要哭出來了：唔怎麼辦~~~~~~~~!我果然蠢到極點了!怎麼辦啦~~~~~~~~!

 

龍樹忽然踏出步伐，朝虎太郎移動。

虎太郎渾身一顫，全部的思想瞬間空白。

龍樹來到虎太郎的面前，一步以內的距離，虎太郎仍不敢抬頭望他。

龍樹伸手緩緩撫上虎太郎的臉龐，「妳說妳...是我的禮物？」

虎太郎臉紅不已、心跳如雷，身體開始輕輕顫抖，「嗯...!」

「生日禮物？」龍樹沉沉地說著。

虎太郎羞怯得無法再發出聲音，只好拚命點頭。

「那我就不客氣了。」

隨著這句話，虎太郎根本不知道發生了什麼事，便已被龍樹壓在床上。

「龍...」本想出聲的虎太郎，被龍樹熾熱的眼神所停住。  
龍樹灼熱的凝視，使虎太郎無法言語，身體也開始燥熱起來，她羞怯地看著龍樹。

龍樹注視著虎太郎，嬌羞的臉龐、美好的身材、全身僅纏著粉紅緞帶，其餘所露出的白皙柔嫩肌膚、吹彈可破的酥胸、迷人的香氣，以及美麗金色長髮上的可愛蝴蝶結──  
這是虎太郎第一次主動誘惑龍樹，且一鳴驚人。  
這般強烈的誘惑，使龍樹血液沸騰、眼眶灼熱、渾身發燙。  
他想要狠狠地抱虎太郎，但是不願讓虎太郎感到疼痛，所以他忍了下來。  
他緩緩吻著虎太郎，也開始慢慢拉開她身上的緞帶。

「那...那個...龍樹...」虎太郎羞澀地支吾道，「我跟你說...」

龍樹暫時停下動作，認真地注視著她。

「我...我吃了...避孕藥...」虎太郎害羞不已，逃離著龍樹的視線，手背掩著嘴，羞得聲音愈來愈小聲：「所以...你可以...」

龍樹聞言，最後一絲理智徹底斷裂。  
虎太郎話未說完，便被龍樹的唇所掩蓋，他激烈地吻著她，舌尖在她嘴裡翻騰。  
他粗暴地扯開緞帶，虎太郎驚呼，她瞬間赤裸在龍樹面前。  
還來不及反應，龍樹便開始緊摟著她邊輕咬上她的粉頸，重重地吸吮。  
「呀...!」虎太郎一驚，不禁微微抵抗，她沒想到龍樹反應會這麼激烈。

龍樹好不容易放開，虎太郎的粉頸上留下了吻痕，而龍樹開始印上更多，他在虎太郎的身體上輕咬、親吻、舔舐，像是享用著全世界最美味的佳餚般，一路品嚐到吹彈可破的酥胸，更是一手掌握、一口含住乳尖，恣意地挑弄。  
虎太郎不住地呻吟，極為羞怯，她開始感到後悔了。

無法阻止龍樹的激烈，吻遍虎太郎的上半身後，他開始侵略下半身，舔舐雙腿、親吻她的腳趾，以及在大腿內側留下曖昧的吻痕。  
他將虎太郎翻過身，讓她背對他，自己仍壓在她身上，開始親吻她的後頸及美背，手繞過虎太郎的身子緊揉搓她的胸，另一手由後撫摸著她的私處，手指來回伸入她的體內。  
「啊...啊...不...」虎太郎不斷呻吟，羞怯萬分，她感到無比的後悔!後悔自己為什麼要聽佑人那個笨建議、打扮得那麼愚蠢，害自己被龍樹那麼激動得...

龍樹一個翻身，變成自己在下、虎太郎在上，正當虎太郎疑惑時，龍樹貼在她耳畔沉聲說了句：「趴在我身上，屁股朝向我。」  
「咦!?」虎太郎愣住，她沒想到龍樹居然會如此要求，她顫聲地道：「龍...龍樹...這個姿勢...」  
龍樹不理會虎太郎的抗議，只說了句：「快點。」

感受到龍樹口吻中的強硬，虎太郎只好乖乖地照做，她不情願地緩緩挪動身軀，直到龍樹硬挺的分身近距離呈現在她眼前，她再度愣住，微睜著嘴看傻了眼。龍樹的分身佇立著，堅挺而碩大，充血且不斷脈動，不禁讓虎太郎有些害怕、敬而遠之。

兩人現在的模樣正是傳說中的69姿勢，龍樹瞇起眼細細看著虎太郎展現在他眼前的晶瑩蓓蕾，隨後伸舌舔舐起來。  
「啊...!」虎太郎一驚，羞得想逃離，但被龍樹緊緊抓住臀部，且舔拭的力道愈來愈重。  
虎太郎感到羞恥萬分，他們從來沒有做過這種姿勢，且這姿勢讓虎太郎極為不自在，趴在龍樹身上，私處讓龍樹一覽無遺，龍樹的分身也近在眼前，虎太郎也沒想到龍樹竟會半強迫自己做這種姿勢，看來龍樹真的很......虎太郎再度深深感到後悔。

虎太郎無法繼續再想下去，龍樹激烈地舔弄著她的蓓蕾，舌尖深入她的體內，讓虎太郎不斷嬌吟，無法思考。  
在逐漸迷濛的視線中，虎太郎看見了龍樹的分身，在自己的面前挺立著。  
龍樹並沒有強迫自己愛撫他，但龍樹是如此地疼愛自己，無數次的愛撫虎太郎，而自己卻從沒有愛撫過他。想到這裡，虎太郎的心裡湧起一股愛憐，她也想讓龍樹幸福，讓他感到舒服......

虎太郎先是輕觸，生澀地緩緩愛撫，接著握住龍樹的分身，開始上下套弄。  
龍樹出現微微的反應，這讓虎太郎高興了起來，她想更加努力，雖然有些害怕，但她還是探舌輕觸頂點，緩緩地舔舐起來，最後含住龍樹的分身，充滿整口，上下進出、不斷吸吮，手握著分身，另一手愛撫著陰囊。

「虎太郎...」龍樹微微喘息著，對虎太郎的愛撫有了反應，內心也起了高興的漣漪。虎太郎感覺到龍樹的分身在她嘴裡變得更大、更加鼓動、更加灼熱。  
「唔...嗯...龍樹...」虎太郎更加賣力地替龍樹口交，她想讓龍樹更舒服。  
龍樹也更加激烈地逗弄虎太郎，指舌併入。  
兩人就這麼彼此用唇舌愛撫著，陷入無限的激情交融。

「啊...呀啊啊啊...!」虎太郎不禁停下了動作，克制不了地即將高潮，全身興奮地顫動著，最後釋放在龍樹嘴裡。  
龍樹一滴不剩地全部吸入口中，更加刺激虎太郎。「唔...呼..啊啊...」虎太郎眼神迷濛地看向龍樹的分身，掙扎爬起，繼續努力地愛撫、吸吮。

「唔...虎太郎，夠了...」龍樹皺眉喘著氣，試圖阻止虎太郎。再這樣下去就要...  
但虎太郎不願停止，持續賣力地用力吸吮，她感受到龍樹的分身愈來愈熱、顫動起來──龍樹抓住虎太郎的頭────  
在龍樹一聲低吼下，精液全數射入虎太郎的嘴裡。  
虎太郎含著淚珠將精液吞下，部分自嘴角流了出來。她雙靨紅艷，秋波矇矓。

龍樹的...第一次...在我嘴裡...

 

「虎太郎。」隨著龍樹的一聲粗重呼喚，虎太郎倏地就被壓在身下，龍樹分身瞬間挺進，用力推入最深處。虎太郎不住地高吟。  
龍樹重重地抽送，和虎太郎緊緊結合，虎太郎的愛液染濕床鋪，也染濕龍樹，像是吸引龍樹更加深入般，更加激情火熱。他緊貼虎太郎，深吻她的唇，一手緊揉虎太郎的胸。  
「啊...嗯啊啊...!」虎太郎不停嬌喘羞吟，龍樹熟練地不斷刺激著她的敏感處、進攻她體內的敏感點，以及力道極重、附變化的抽送，讓虎太郎極有快感，很快地即將來到高潮──

「!!!」虎太郎一震，震驚地感受到龍樹的射入。  
龍樹熱辣的精液大量流入，沖刷著內壁，流向體內最深處。如此深刻，如此熾熱、如此有感覺...  
「啊...啊啊...流進來了...」虎太郎臉泛嫣紅地嬌喘，感受著龍樹灼熱的精液。

龍樹...第一次...射在我裡面...  
好熱...好熱啊......

龍樹很快地再度開始抽送，在虎太郎體內翻騰著，虎太郎只能任由他不斷霸道地肆虐。

 

虎太郎嬌吟不斷，緊抱龍樹。龍樹坐著，將虎太郎摟在自己身上，不斷突刺。  
龍樹第一次的射入，在虎太郎體內帶來無比的滾燙，這深刻的烙印還在虎太郎腦中揮之不去，而龍樹卻持續不斷索求，一次又一次的射入。

「啊啊...!小龍...太...深了...」龍樹的分身整個深入虎太郎的體內，虎太郎不禁顫抖、不斷嬌吟，「好深啊啊...」  
龍樹移動虎太郎的身體，將她靠在牆上，自己持續不停抽插，他整根出來、整根用力地刺入，每一次的來回撞擊，都發出"咕啾"的淫靡聲響，讓整間房內瀰漫著旖旎的蕩漾聲。  
「啊!啊!不...啊啊啊啊...!」虎太郎劇烈呻吟著。

 

不知道已經高潮了多少次、被龍樹射入了多少次、用了多少不同的姿勢......  
虎太郎的意識已逐漸模糊，她無力地趴在龍樹身上，承受著龍樹自下往上的劇烈抽送，如此深入，如此激烈。

龍樹再度射在虎太郎體內，大量的精液充斥在虎太郎的下體，滿溢而出。  
虎太郎渾身感到熱辣不已、無法忍耐──「啊啊啊啊...不...不要...好滿...好滿啊...」虎太郎受不了地呻吟著，流著淚珠求饒，「龍樹...不要再...」  
龍樹將虎太郎抬起，支撐她跪伏在床上，從她身後再次進入────

 

今夜的春色將不會停止。

 

 

 

:+:-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

翌朝

 

虎太郎好不容易睜開眼簾。  
昨晚實在太過激烈，讓虎太郎渾身痠痛，私處也有些微撕裂感。  
虎太郎躺在龍樹懷裡，龍樹是醒著的。

「早。」龍樹看著虎太郎說道。

「...早安。」虎太郎看了龍樹一下，馬上害羞地逃離。

龍樹注視著她，輕輕摟上她，愛憐地問：「...會痛嗎？」

「咦？」虎太郎視線回到龍樹身上。

「抱歉，昨晚太激烈了，忍不住就...」龍樹臉上滿是道歉的神情。

虎太郎想到昨夜，的確是過於激烈，他們第一次完全被情慾所駕馭，如此激情的...  
虎太郎再度臉紅。不過其實她有些高興，也感到很甜蜜。

「沒關係的...小龍。」虎太郎靠上他，甜甜地說：「我是你的生日禮物嘛。」

龍樹眼神淺笑，覆上虎太郎柔軟的雙唇，與之纏綿。

「...妳怎麼會想到要打扮成那樣？」吻結束後，龍樹這麼問道。  
居然會來誘惑我...還很成功。

「...!」虎太郎一驚，她直覺不能說出是佑人的主意，否則他可能會死得很慘...雖然自己也被佑人害得很慘，不大想保護他，但還是姑且...「因...因為想讓你高興，所以...」虎太郎支吾地說。這也是事實嘛。

「...那避孕藥呢？」龍樹再度問道，這次表情有些認真。「妳怎麼會有？」

「唔唔唔~~~」虎太郎雙靨嫣紅，欲言又止，最後還是開口道：「呃...其實那是...有動學長要給你的生日禮物。」也是被這個害得很慘啊...

「有動？給我？」龍樹有些不解。

「嗯，那是昨晚在派對上拿給我的，整整一大包，剛開始看到還以為是毒品呢，嚇死我了，結果沒想到是...還說是特別為我打造的，不會有副作用，叫我一定要吃了它...」虎太郎神情羞赧地說道。還說龍樹肯定會很高興...有動學長真的是...都做了些什麼啊...

龍樹臉一沉，青筋微浮，「那個傢伙...」

虎太郎一臉天真，不知道龍樹心裡大是不快。

「算了...」龍樹擁住虎太郎。  
畢竟托他的福，和虎太郎渡過了美好的一夜春宵。

「謝謝妳，虎太郎。」龍樹溫柔地對她說，臉上掛著輕輕的微笑。「我很高興。」

看著龍樹的笑容，虎太郎喜出望外，她喜得抱住龍樹，笑顏逐開：「不客氣，你喜歡就好!」

雖然做了很多蠢事，不過真是太好了...！

生日快樂哦，小龍！

 

 

 

 

:+:-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------:+:

後記：

不得不說，這集的H實在太超過了...

自己看了也很害羞，第一次寫這麼激烈的H(搞不好還不夠激烈?)

H部分總是很難寫，拖超久

這集整個就在祝賀龍樹的生日，有個超棒的禮物這樣

其實蠻老套的哈哈，不過還是適用於龍樹哦!誰叫虎太郎那麼可愛

至於避孕藥的部分其實掙扎了很久，想說虎太郎變化的身體真的可以受孕嗎、需要吃嗎之類

老實說自己也覺得虎太郎變成女的很扯

而且如果還可以懷孕那更扯，扯翻天了我的媽啊

結果最後還是吃了，畢竟這樣才能導出激情

而且以前估計還會有更多H場面的，但愈大才愈矜持，這種東西還是少寫點好吧...///

 

那麼，終於即將邁入最終階段了

最終章‧始動！！！  
(白癡)

 

 

2012.08.16


	27. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-27

雖然和龍樹非常幸福，但虎太郎心中一直惦記著某個人，那個人就是甲足一馬。  
虎太郎時常想起他，想到是自己令他這麼痛苦...仍相當內疚。同時她也想證明給他看，她和龍樹非常美滿，絕不是他所說的沒有結果。  
這樣子...一馬總算會徹底放棄了吧...?

就這樣，來到某個假日的午後，虎太郎在家接到了通電話。

「一馬!?」發現對方是甲足一馬後虎太郎顯得相當吃驚。

「虎太郎，妳現在有空嗎，要不要出來見個面。」一馬平靜地說著。

虎太郎考慮了一下，稍後一口答應：「好，那要約在哪裡呢?」

定下時間地點後，虎太郎隨即準備出門。  
龍樹剛好不在，出門保養機車去了，這樣也好，畢竟讓龍樹知道的話不太妥當。  
就這樣，虎太郎懷著些許內疚，出門赴約了。

到達車站附近，虎太郎遠遠就看見了一馬，他微笑地向虎太郎招招手，虎太郎見他似乎沒事，也就放心了不少。

虎太郎跑至一馬面前：「一馬，你沒事吧，我一直很擔心你啊。」不禁想起那時一馬的異狀...

一馬淡淡的笑著，「我已經沒事了，那天真是抱歉，虎太郎。」

見狀虎太郎也露出笑容：「那就好，不必放在心上，我也不在意的。」

接著兩人邊走邊閒聊，直到後來虎太郎才隱隱察覺出異狀，一馬雖然在笑，表情卻平靜的驚人，眼神冰冷，整體散發著詭異的氣息，而且不知不覺，兩人愈走愈遠，現已身在偏僻的郊區。

「一馬...」虎太郎停了下來，「你確定你真的沒事嗎...?」

一馬也停下腳步，語調冷淡地反問：「妳在指什麼呢，虎太郎。」

虎太郎流下冷汗，「因為你...看起來很奇怪。」

一馬沉默不語。虎太郎小心翼翼地試探：「那個...上次我說的話...」

一馬的眼神瞬間變得鋒利無比，身形如同化為無邊無際的闇黑風暴，隨時將一切吞噬殆盡。「虎太郎，讓我再告訴妳一次，妳和大平龍樹是不會有結果的。我不會奢望妳和我在一起，但至少妳和他不能，絕不允許。」

虎太郎被那既銳利又黑暗的目光所震懾，彷彿有數把隱形的刀無情地刺向自己，渾身動彈不得，但即使如此...「...我是不會改變的，我愛他。」

一馬俯下頭，天氣明明很好，虎太郎卻看不清他的表情。「既然如此，那妳就別怪我了，虎太郎。」下一秒，闇黑風圈瞬間爆發，無限黑暗襲向虎太郎，不容招架之力，一切倏地被吞噬消失。

陰雲聚集，雷聲震懾，雨灑了下來。

 

+------------------------------------------------------------------+

龍樹佇立於虎太郎被襲去之前的最後所在，大雷雨不斷下著，龍樹任由雨水打在自己身上，手中緊握著方才留在此地的一張字條，即使已被浸溼，仍能清楚看見上面寫著:"不怕死的話，就儘管來吧"。  
散發自龍樹的氣息遠比暴風雨還要黑暗、還要震懾。

佑人自後方出現，沉默地撐著傘，神情無比認真。「...我們走吧，到虎太郎那裡去。」

龍樹餘光瞄向他，佑人堅定地道：「放心吧，就算阻止我也一定會去，我會奉陪到最後的。」收起傘，轉身走向摩托車。「因為我是你們的朋友。」

龍樹的眼神有那麼一瞬間柔和了下來，接著筆直望向他們即將前往的方位，眼神充滿憤怒，以及覺悟。

 

+------------------------------------------------------------------+

「唔...」不知道過了多久，虎太郎終於緩緩睜開雙眼，她花了好幾秒才釐清現況，自己身處一座荒涼廢墟，被綁在椅子上動彈不得，暴風雨依舊下著，殘破不堪的屋頂滲透進雨水，浸溼虎太郎的身軀。

處於一切盡是灰色的廢墟內，更加突顯暴風雨的黑暗、渾沌，與寂寥。

一道人影藏身在黑暗之中，「妳醒了啊，虎太郎。」

虎太郎冷冷地看著這道黑影，「...一馬。」

「別用那種眼神看我，虎太郎。」那道人影──一馬現身至虎太郎面前：「是妳逼我的。」

「我哪裡逼你了!」虎太郎激動了起來，「一切都是你自己逼自己的!」

一馬：「是妳不好。」

「你到底想做什麼!」虎太郎努力地掙扎，「快放開我! 否則龍樹他...一定會來的。」

「讓他來吧。」一馬露出陰森的瘋狂笑容，「我也不是一個人。」

虎太郎這才驚覺，黑暗中還有兩道人影......

 

+------------------------------------------------------------------+

龍樹和佑人來到灰色廢墟前。過去的記憶到這裡為止被消除，無從得知接下來會發生什麼事。  
「到了嗎...」佑人打量著這個荒涼的地方，「提高警覺啊。」

龍樹一馬當前，毫不猶豫地跨進廢墟內。

這座廢墟既巨大又陰冷，且因暴風雨而昏暗無比，兩人為避免被偷襲於是決定一同前進。

但奇怪的是，不論探索了多久，周遭依然絲毫沒動靜，彷彿什麼都沒有一樣。

「真奇怪啊...」佑人環顧著四周，「人到底在哪...」話未畢，剎那間一面牆伴著巨響迎面朝佑人砸來!  
「嗚哇哦!!!」千鈞一髮之際佑人閃開了，但由於閃得太急導致腳有些扭傷。  
「痛痛痛...怎麼回事啊!?」佑人大口喘氣著，差點沒嚇死。

龍樹來不及確認狀況，忽然間一個畫面捕捉進他眼角，遠遠的，他看見虎太郎就在那，被綁在椅子上，布纏著口。

「虎太郎!」龍樹即以迅雷不及掩耳的速度衝向虎太郎。但見虎太郎不斷搖著頭，雙眼落著豆大的淚珠，雖然被封口仍吶喊著什麼──

一陣巨響，龍樹上方的大片牆壁應聲快速而落。

「!!!」龍樹震驚地看著那面牆────

 

整座天花板，無情地崩塌至地面，徹底粉碎龍樹方才所在之地。

虎太郎呆若木雞，停止呼吸。  
仍跌坐在地的佑人也瞪大雙眼，雙唇顫抖。  
「不會吧...」

龍樹──────!!!!!

 

 

 

+------------------------------------------------------------------+

後記：

居然過了快5年才出這篇續集...真的有這麼久嗎!?  
嚇死我了，歲月真的不饒人，居然不知不覺就過了這麼久...

相信大部分的人一定以為我已經棄坑了吧  
雖然我很不負責任，但始終沒棄坑的，因為我承諾自己總有一天要完成這部作品。

沒在日本完成是我永生的遺憾啊。

那麼，真的是最終章了  
希望大家能陪伴我到最後。

 

2017.07.27


	28. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-28

遠遠的一旁突然傳來一陣咳嗽聲，眾人都瞪大眼睛，待瓦礫盡落、塵土盡消後，才看清──龍樹緩緩地爬起身。

見龍樹平安無事後，佑人才鬆了好大一口氣，虎太郎也流下感動的淚水。

原來方才，龍樹陡地被一股無形的力量撞飛至遠方的牆上，落至地面被塵土掩蓋，才狼狽地爬起身。

「呼...趕上了嗎。」塵土散去後，浮現出另一道人影，乃是有動公一。  
「抱歉啊，緊急狀態克制不了力道。」用超能力救了龍樹的正是他。

眾人又是一副吃驚，佑人：「有動!? 你怎麼會來這──」

「出現了嗎。」一個人自黑暗中浮現，彷彿身軀還纏繞著闇影。

「哼，是你搞的鬼吧，雪里。」有動輕蔑地看著他──雪里道。

龍樹和佑人震驚。

雪里!? 不就是那個殺死龍樹的────

 

虎太郎看見雪里也是渾身一震，這個人...這張臉...

我認得這張臉...! 

可是...在哪裡...──

虎太郎感到一陣暈眩，身體不斷冒出冷汗。

 

「想不到你還真的多管閒事到底。」雪里瞥著有動，嘴邊掛的笑容令人厭惡。「怎麼，另一個愛管閒事的男人今天不在嗎?」

「他可沒空跟瘋子瞎混。」有動不惶多讓，「不是警告過你了，再插手小心沒命?」

「是嗎? 你說的是"他們"而已吧，我現在可是另有目標...」雪里貪婪地看向龍樹和佑人──吸收了全部超能力的大平龍樹當然不在話下，具有耐人尋味特殊能力的漆山佑人也相當令人感到興趣啊──

佑人一陣惡寒──「不會吧，他的目標是我們嗎!?」不要啊!

「還以為你已經放棄了，沒想到還是死性不改。」有動神情冷到極點，「既然如此，就別怪我不客氣了。」語畢開始醞釀能量──

只見雪里不慌不忙，幽幽地落下這句：「別急，今天要對付你的可不是我。」

「!」有動倏地瞥向自另一邊暗中現身的人影，那個人是────

一位美麗的女人悠然步出，烏黑亮麗的旁分秀髮，垂至腰際的長髮隨風飄舞，冷豔的容顏、曼妙的身材，一雙炯炯有神的大眼直勾勾地揪著有動，朱唇嬌豔欲滴。佑人不住看出了神。

「妳是...」有動難得露出震驚的神情，「夜理!」

「沒想到你還記得...真讓人吃驚呢。」那個女人──夜理開口道，聲音如銀鈴般動聽。

「我才是呢，沒想到居然還會再見到妳。」有動冷淡地道，「難道是忘不了我，想重回我懷抱嗎?」

夜理回以冷笑：「雖然還想跟你敘敘舊，不過今天特地來這...是為了跟你討回舊帳。」接著一凜，眼神散發出危險的氣息，「我已經不是過去那個會被你操縱的愚昧的我了...現在你是贏不了我的。」語畢渾身散發出暗黑之扭曲氣場──像是會令萬物夭折一般，教人不寒而慄。

「哦? 那可要證明給我看了。」有動也散發出如大帝般的碩大黃金色氣場，莊嚴無比。

兩人默默對峙著，不約而同倏地開戰，大地震裂，展開了這場世紀超能力對決，有動為了不傷及無辜，巧妙地將夜理引向別邊，兩人在眾人看不見的遠方繼續纏鬥著，戰鬥聲響響徹雲霄。

 

「哼，開始了嗎。」雪里循著聲響望去，「那麼這邊也該...」語未畢，前後兩面牆忽然快速襲來，情急之下用超能力將自己彈至高空以躲避，落地後冷笑著看向龍樹──「...原來你也會啊?」

龍樹憤怒地瞪著雪里，眼神彷彿能焚燒一切。

「...看來你知道要對付我呢。」雪里邁開雙手，釋放出不亞於有動的驚人能量。「我會得到你的。」

得到虎太郎全部力量後的龍樹也不是省油的燈，爆發出的巨大冷冽氣壓令人備感壓力、龐大殺氣令人無法呼吸，彷彿能粉碎萬物。

方才虎太郎的精神衝擊尚未消失，但她仍強忍不適，落著淚不斷搖頭，嘴裡不停喊著龍樹，迫切地想要將內心的話傳達給他──

龍樹!!! 我不要你去戰鬥，不要去────!!!

 

在劍拔弩張、瓦礫紛飛的戰慄氣息之中，兩人隨將開戰，龍樹在此刻轉向虎太郎，對她報以微笑，說了一句話...──

虎太郎望著龍樹，時間彷彿靜止了一般──

 

龍樹和雪里隨即開始惡鬥，兩人所散發的氣場驚為天人，一樣為了不傷害到虎太郎，龍樹奔向遠方，在虎太郎視線的盡頭激烈交戰。

 

雖然方才聽不見龍樹的聲音，但透過唇語，虎太郎很確定龍樹對她說的話──

"等著我，虎太郎。我愛妳。"

 

虎太郎的淚珠沿著臉龐落下。龍樹......

再這樣下去...龍樹會...! 還有佑人和有動學長...!

 

「虎太郎!」佑人的呼喚將虎太郎拉回現實，正朝她奔來。「趁他們都在戰鬥，我趕快救妳出去!」

「唔嗚──!」虎太郎也呼喚著佑人，但兩人距離不到幾尺時，佑人卻落至陷阱，狠狠摔到了樓下去。  
虎太郎大吃一驚，更加難過了。佑人!!!

「哈哈，那傢伙可真好對付。」一馬冷不防地出現在虎太郎身後，「這次應該解決了吧?」

見狀，虎太郎掙扎了起來。

一馬看著虎太郎因掙扎而紅腫的肌膚，於心不忍。「...對不起虎太郎，很難受吧? 不過只要再忍耐一下，一切就快結束了。」

「唔唔嗚嗚──!」虎太郎不斷對一馬喊著什麼。

「妳想對我說什麼嗎?」一馬見狀，思考了片刻。「...那我現在就布拿掉，妳要乖乖的哦。」語畢拆下虎太郎嘴上的布條。

終於吸到足夠空氣的虎太郎"噗哈"了一下，馬上對一馬道：「一馬求求你快放開我，讓我們離開這裡!」注視著一馬的雙瞳，虎太郎苦苦求饒著，「求求你...一馬!要我做什麼都行，拜託...」不要再折磨龍樹和佑人了!

「......」一馬居高臨下地望著虎太郎，「任何事...嗎?」  
蹲下身，雙手握著虎太郎大腿兩旁的椅緣，貼近虎太郎道：「那如果我說成為我的人呢...?」

「!!」虎太郎一陣惡寒。

「求妳了，虎太郎...」一馬捉住椅子的手開始用力，低頭身子些微顫抖，「只要妳答應我...我馬上帶妳離開這，讓妳只屬於我...」帶著抖音，手愈發地用力，整座椅子都開始震動，最後雙手手指陷進了木製椅子裡，緩緩流下鮮血。

一馬抬頭望向虎太郎，對她詭異地笑著。同時身上產生出毫無邊際的暗影，在被永久侵蝕以前，一馬臉上充斥著瘋狂、慾望、執著與痛苦，那已不是常人的神情，多重黑暗情緒扭曲了他的五官，使他的笑容格外的恐怖。

虎太郎流下恐懼的冷汗，但在那之下，更多的是不忍。「一馬...你生病了...拜託，讓我帶你去做治療吧...!」

「你知道誰能治好我...虎太郎。」一馬伸手撫上虎太郎的白皙大腿，倚頭作勢親上...──

「不、不要...!」虎太郎的內心只剩下恐懼。

「你給我離開虎太郎!」此時一個人颯爽現身、英雄救美，是佑人!  
縱使身體多處挫傷，站都站不直，狼狽不堪，佑人依然趕來拯救虎太郎。  
「你的對手是我! 看我宰了你!」佑人舉起拳頭，怒視著一馬。

「哼...」一馬轉身站起，嗤之以鼻。「被宰的是你才對吧!」

雙方瞪視著，戰鬥一觸即發，拳頭揮向彼此，開始了肉搏戰，一擊又一擊無情地落在對方身上，鬥個你死我活。

 

不要、不要......

虎太郎見此狀，不斷搖著頭，臉上的淚痕再度覆上新的淚水。

龍樹、佑人、有動皆在戰鬥著，他們每增加一道新的傷口，都如同劃在虎太郎的心臟，心如刀割，使虎太郎痛苦不堪。  
眾人眼神消失，只剩下灼燒的眼眶，看不清萬物，容得下的只有殺戮。

 

為什麼...會這樣子! 是因為我嗎...都是我的緣故...?  
我到底...該怎麼辦!

想至此，腦海又是一陣刺痛，朝虎太郎襲來。

我似乎...忘了什麼重要的東西......

過去的我...是怎麼做的......?

 

椎心刺骨的痛，不停刺激著虎太郎，一步步地令她回想起那被遺忘的過去、封印的記憶，喚醒體內那沉睡的力量──

虎太郎的身軀開始發光。

 

就在此刻，一雙手卻意外搭上了虎太郎的肩。

「!!」虎太郎震驚地回頭，不敢置信地看著眼前這個人...──

「葉月...」那個人依然喚著那道名字，眼神瘋狂地注視著虎太郎。「我終於再度找到妳了...」竟是岡本秀一!

「你...怎麼會...!」虎太郎依舊心神未定，她從沒忘過這個可悲的人。

岡本秀一掏出小刀割開虎太郎身上的繩子，接著強行將她拉走。

「不要...!」虎太郎劇烈掙扎，「你想做什麼!」

「葉月...妳不屬於這裡，跟我走吧。」岡本秀一的喪心病狂相較當年，有過之而無不及。

「不要...」虎太郎的身軀漸漸產生異樣，發出的光芒四溢，同時腦中一片空白，漸漸無法抑制洶湧而出的力量──

不要────────!!!!!

 

伴隨著大吼，虎太郎的力量徹底爆發，純白巨大光芒四射，劃破黑暗、照亮廢墟每一吋，停止萬物，也停止眾人。

 

 

+------------------------------------------------------------------+

後記：

最終章難產...超級難寫的我的媽啊! 短短一段可以寫一天!  
都要怪我文筆太爛，擠不出什麼好詞，一天到晚卡住  
真的好佩服那種一天可以寫一本書的人啊，根本神

 

最終章讓一堆原作角色出來串場  
簡直是大亂鬥  
而且人還沒全部到咧  
之後會讓大家都登場的  
因為是最後了啊  
最後......

 

趕快完事我就可以去投胎了

 

 

2017.07.30


	29. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-29

所有人戛然而止，詫異地看向虎太郎。

離虎太郎最近的岡本秀一被震飛老遠，趴在地上目瞪口呆。

虎太郎靜靜站著，全身散發神聖耀眼的光芒，彷彿天使下凡，照得眾人幾乎睜不開眼。

「請你們別再打了。」隨著開口，虎太郎緩緩走向廢墟中央，確保每個人都看見她。「我已經知道這一切的罪魁禍首了...那就是我。」

「虎太郎...妳在說什麼?」佑人瞪大雙眼，另一邊的龍樹更流下冷汗。

「我已經想起一切了。」虎太郎平靜地說著，「若不是我，所有的事都不會發生，更不會連累到你們...」

虎太郎難受地看向眾人，半闔著眼、眼泛晶瑩淚珠，悲傷的眼眸教惡魔看了都心痛。

「該讓一切結束了。」語至此，虎太郎俯身拾起岡本秀一的小刀。

「!!」龍樹第一時間反應過來，全速衝向虎太郎，佑人同時刻也震驚大喊：「虎太郎妳要幹什麼!?」

在眾人來不及反應前，虎太郎刀子一揮，當場把自己的長髮割了下來，髮型瞬間如同當時男兒身一致。

這目光景令眾人呆若木雞，趕到虎太郎面前的龍樹也只是愣愣看著她。

「我不是你們愛的那個女人，更不是岡本葉月，我是──...」虎太郎神情悲壯，堅定著看向眾人，一字一句說出最後五個字：「大平虎太郎。」

 

正當所有人陷入沉默，語畢的虎太郎彷彿同時用盡所有力氣，瞬間昏厥，倒在龍樹趕來的懷裡。

有動和佑人也趕到虎太郎身邊，有動手附在虎太郎肩上確認她的狀況：「這應該是他最後的力量了，恐怕會昏迷很久才醒來。」

佑人深深擔憂：「虎太郎會怎麼樣嗎!?」

只見有動溫柔地朝龍樹和佑人一笑：「有你們在，不會的。」

另一邊的一馬陷入久久的沉默，神態漸漸回到以往的他，臉上滿是自責。連幕後黑手雪里也是一陣沉思，彷彿終於頓悟。

有動朝他們走來：「怎麼樣，你們還要打嗎?」

聞言，他們面面相覷...────

 

+-------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

虎太郎在病床上躺了三天三夜，仍舊沒醒來，這段期間龍樹一直在他身邊看顧，甚至不敢離開超過一分鐘。

而在這日子裡，由於沒和龍樹親密接觸，能量消失，虎太郎也恢復了男兒身。

倚在牆角的佑人看著這一切，緩緩開口：「...這樣好嗎?」他哀怨地看向虎太郎平坦的胸部...明明當女生多可愛!!!

龍樹看著平靜沉睡的虎太郎，露出一抹淺笑：「...這也是他的希望。」

佑人不敢嘆氣、更不敢哭，只好拿起面紙輕蹭鼻涕，心中老淚縱橫，無限惋惜。

一隻手突然搭上他的肩：「怎麼啦漆山，這麼難過嗎?」

轉頭望去，來者有動。「當、當然難過啦! 誰叫虎太郎還沒醒來...」這也是實話。

有動也沒繼續鬧佑人，隨手把探望禮一放，來到虎太郎身邊。「恢復原狀了嗎，這樣也好。」接著抬手在龍樹頭上胡亂揉了一把，以示鼓勵。

帥氣髮型被揉成雞窩頭，正當龍樹想要抗議時，驚異地發現虎太郎眼皮開始顫動，在眾人守望之下漸漸睜開雙眼。

三人喜出望外，虎太郎揉著眼，仍掛著倦容，反應慢半拍地叫了他們的名字。「嗯...我睡了多久...?」

「沒關係虎太郎，你身體還沒完全恢復，累的話就繼續睡吧。」有動安撫他道。

虎太郎仔細端詳三人，確認他們毫髮無傷，這才露出放心的微笑，手輕輕撫上龍樹的臉，龍樹也緊緊握住虎太郎的手，彼此深情對望。

門外，佇立於走廊上的甲足一馬，最後看了病房一眼，轉身離去。

 

第五天，虎太郎才恢復精神完全醒來，神采奕奕地看著來探望他的所有人。

除了龍樹佑人、有動木場、佳蓮，還有三位意想不到的人──美央、千葉，及小亮。

美央和小亮遠從美國過來，千葉當然是衝著美央來了，能看到久違的熟面孔，讓虎太郎相當感動。

「好久不見了小亮，謝謝你來看我。」虎太郎高興地看著他，一年多不見，除了長高了一點，小亮還是一樣可愛。

「都要感謝美央姊姊帶我過來...」講到一半，小亮撇嘴，淚花打轉，泫然欲泣，「...我是代替我爸爸過來的，他要我...向虎太郎道歉...真...真的很對不起，我爸爸他...」小亮哽咽到說不出話，也低下頭不敢看虎太郎。

虎太郎伸手一擁，將小亮抱在懷中，輕輕安撫：「小亮不需要道歉，一切都過去了，沒關係的。」摸著他的頭，虎太郎溫柔注視著他。「我很想你，小亮。」

聞言，小亮哇的一聲哭出來，緊緊抱住虎太郎：「我也、我也很想念虎太郎哥哥!」

美央感動地看著這一幕，千葉則是老樣子冷瞥著他們，嘴角卻不自覺翹起。

 

另一邊的佑人則不屑地嘲諷雪里：「哼，要道歉也不會自己來，沒用的傢伙。」

有動笑道：「他願意道歉天已經要下紅雨了。」

木場正色言道：「這代表他已經完全放棄了吧? 聽說你還見到夜理?」多麼懷念的燙手山芋。

「是啊，最後雖然沒說什麼，但她應該不會再來找麻煩了。」回想起離去前夜理的眼神，有動溫和一笑。

「甲足也是，說要回故鄉去了。」「能安然落幕，這結果還真是出乎意料。」「這也是...虎太郎的力量吧。」

四人默默望向虎太郎，看著他綻放的陽光笑顏。

能讓人卸下心防、治癒他人、改邪歸正，不再傷害彼此，讓人變得溫柔，這才是──虎太郎真正的力量。

 

 

+-------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

後記：

又是睽違一年多才寫出續集...(眼神已死)  
這章寫出來意外的短，這就是我所布局的最終章...  
用想的很壯闊，但寫出來實在慘不忍睹，提都不值得一提。

無所謂了，已經是最後。  
總算全員總動員，下一章就是結局了。  
虎太郎恢復性別也代表著我接受度的改變，老了真的百毒不侵，什麼都能吃啊...

我終於能完成這坑了好幾年的大作，感謝所有的一切。

但還沒想出完美的Ending，請陪我到最後一刻。

 

2018.08.29


	30. 【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You-30 (END)

離開醫院，回到家門口的虎太郎，呆立了許久，心想著總覺得似乎過了好幾個世紀才回到這...回到他和龍樹彼此的家。

「你在發什麼呆? 進去了。」龍樹摟住虎太郎的肩，將他帶進家門。

進門後虎太郎晃了一圈，確認自己真的回到熟悉的家後，才放鬆地一屁股坐上沙發，長舒一口氣。

龍樹貼心地給他倒了杯水，在虎太郎尚未道謝之前，拿出了封信交給他。

「這是...?」「甲足給你的信。」

虎太郎一凜，連忙打開仔細看了起來。

內容很簡短，短短幾句，卻道盡一切。

 

\-----------------------------------------

致虎太郎：

對我的所作所為，由衷地向你道歉，也向大家致歉。

我會回和歌山，向母親及姊姊上香。

謝謝你，有緣再相見。

 

甲足一馬 敬上

\-----------------------------------------

 

虎太郎看完後沉思良久，他看向龍樹，這信是一馬親手交給龍樹的吧...? 這代表他們前嫌盡釋? 如果是的話...

虎太郎忍不住露出笑容，發自內心地感到高興，甚至有些顫抖。

面前的龍樹卻是一臉陰霾，他沉著臉擁住虎太郎。

虎太郎起先疑惑，之後才反應過來，他了解龍樹，知道龍樹又在自責。

虎太郎也回抱龍樹，「不要再自責了龍樹...雖然我很想怪你怎麼又跑去跟人打架。」

「拿刀對著自己的人是誰? 你還敢說?」龍樹的手勁變強了些，扣得虎太郎有些許不適。

「嗚...好了好了，這不是任何人的錯，一切都過去了好嗎?」虎太郎只得胡亂安慰。

龍樹沉默了，力量也放鬆，溫柔地摟著虎太郎。「...我真的很怕失去你。」

虎太郎面露驚訝，他沒想到龍樹會說出真心話...看來這件事給龍樹帶來的陰影真的不小。

「小龍...」虎太郎柔聲安撫，緊摟住他，「沒事的...你有我、我有你，我們會永遠在一起，任何困境都能渡過。」

龍樹注視著他，兩人深情對望，下一秒龍樹吻上虎太郎的唇。

一吻結束後，虎太郎顯得相當慌亂，臉跟脖子都徹底紅了起來，他推開龍樹，逃離他懷抱。

「怎麼了?」龍樹挑眉，這又不是他們第一次親熱。

「你...我...我現在已經不是女生了...」虎太郎環著自己，一臉驚慌，「我...我以為你...」

理解了虎太郎想要說什麼後，龍樹嘆了一口氣，大步邁向虎太郎。「你是不是誤會了什麼?」

「咿!」虎太郎忍不住發出哀號，轉身想跑，卻被龍樹由後強勢地禁錮在懷中。

「我說過，不論是男是女我都愛你。」輕啃著虎太郎敏感的耳廓，龍樹發出低沉有磁性的氣音，撩撥著虎太郎。「還是說...你不想跟我親熱?」

虎太郎羞到開始顫抖，腿也軟了起來：「我...啊...!」

不等虎太郎回答，龍樹的手開始不安分起來，不斷在虎太郎身上游移，壞心的輕拂過他敏感的地方，卻不好好撫慰，令虎太郎愈發地感到空虛，迫切地想得到滿足，逼得他做出回應。

「我...我想要你...」虎太郎忍不住轉身摟住龍樹脖頸，送上自己的熱吻，此刻已顧不得矜持，他只想要龍樹好好填滿他。

兩人一陣乾柴烈火，擁吻、撕扯著對方的衣著，一同倒在臥室的床上，翻雲覆雨。

 

待龍樹進行到仔細擴張虎太郎的後穴時，虎太郎是相當緊張的，畢竟兩人尚未從後面做過，這對彼此來說是另類的第一次，同時也帶來一股新的情趣，助長情事。

擴張完成後，龍樹將分身緩緩擠入狹窄的小穴，緊緻又高熱的內壁夾得龍樹差點交代，確認虎太郎適應後，龍樹迫不及待開始抽送、大力撞擊，尋找虎太郎體內的敏感點，無情地不斷朝那點進攻。

虎太郎從啜泣呻吟，到後來變成哭喊，雙手無助地抓住龍樹，在他背上劃下許多紅痕。

兩人的"第一次"還很漫長......

 

+---------------------------------------------------------------+

機場內，眾人望著有動所搭的班機呼嘯而過，消失在遙遠的晴空邊界。

虎太郎眺望著晴朗的天空，回想著有動離去前對他說的話。

『虎太郎，這陣子辛苦你了，我很抱歉為你帶來這麼多不便。』有動露出歉意的微笑。

『不會的! 千萬別這麼說有動學長。』虎太郎慌忙地說。

有動握上虎太郎的雙肩，眼神認真又柔和：『...你已經成功徹底走進龍樹的世界了。我相信再艱難的路你們都能走下去。』

虎太郎回望他，報以靦腆又堅定的笑容：『嗯...! 真的謝謝你，有動學長。』

 

於是，有動再一次離去。

他相信下一次歸來時，會見到一群既成熟又堅強的人，任何困境都無法將他們擊敗。

 

「我們回去吧，虎太郎。」佑人拍向虎太郎的肩，神色柔和。

虎太郎轉頭看著眼前的大家──龍樹、佑人、木場、佳蓮，和同時來替美央及小亮送機的千葉。

虎太郎精神抖擻地一笑。有這群人的陪伴，再怎麼艱辛的未來，他都無所畏懼。

 

+---------------------------------------------------------------+

新潟

 

龍樹和虎太郎離開虎太郎老家，向雪花紛飛、一片雪白的外頭奔去。

兩人一同歡笑、嬉戲，最終擁在一起倒向鬆軟的雪中。

深情望著彼此，最後龍樹開口：「我愛你，小虎。」

虎太郎眼底閃過一層強烈的喜悅，他也深深地說：「我也愛你，小龍。」

兩人接吻、擁抱在一起，死亡都不能將他們分開。

就像他們為彼此做的雪兔一樣，今生都不會改變。

 

他們的愛能將萬物化為結晶，就像天空飄下的雪，那樣地晶瑩剔透。

他們的愛能將所有的雪融化，化作一江春水，無窮無盡、生生不息。

 

 

 

全文完

 

+---------------------------------------------------------------+

後記:

真的完結了，這寫了將近16年的作品，如今終於完結了。

從還是個小屁孩的國中生，到現在成為歷經滄桑的青年人，我不確定究竟寫了多久，但途中歷經的改變是肯定的，我感到萬分感慨。

這大概是我人生第一個、也是最後一個長篇大作了，未來真的沒有時間再這樣寫文了。

我終於完成了這曠世巨作，能夠向大家、向自己以及列祖列宗交代了。

 

Ending苦思了好久，最後是在烏來泡湯時想到的，我就知道去是值得的，泡湯總能陶冶性情、獲得靈感。

雖然我知道這爛文大概早就沒人看，不過如果有人看到這裡，我真的很高興。

我要特別感謝南方大，你是我唯一一個同圈同好，還支持鼓勵我給我留言，如果你有看到的話，請聯絡我讓我當面表示感謝，同時我也很想你啊。

也謝謝所有陪伴我到最後的大家，感謝一切，我了無遺憾。

再見了，我永遠的本命──龍虎，對你們的愛會永存心中，直到永遠。

 

 

2018.09.05


End file.
